


Adult Boarding School

by misscheesiest



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bakkuke, Breast Fucking, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Fisting, Group Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multiple Partners, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Sex, smut and more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscheesiest/pseuds/misscheesiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Here you will learn to be exceptional, unforgettable. Once a man has experienced your skills, he will beg you for more. Years later, just the thought of you will make him steel hard in his pants. The training will be hard, but it will be worth it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

*** First Day at School *** 

11 other women sat in the desks around me, dressed in the same uniform of white t-shirt and grey mini-skirt. There was a sense of nervous excitement.

The door opened and a woman with a grey suit entered, her dark hair in a tight chignon at the nape of her neck. There was a no nonsense air about her. 

She perched on the edge of the desk, crossing her long legs. “You are here to learn how to please a man. His pleasure is paramount. You must train and practice to gain these skills, and you will attend this class everyday until you pass.”

The door opened again. A female student and a handsome young man dressed in only black Calvin Klein underwear entered. The teacher nodded to them and they passed through the class to another door, closing it behind them. 

“Simon and Janine are here now. Janine is in level 7 student and Simon is one of our practice subjects.” The teacher stood, and motioned for us to rise. Then she turned & motioned us to follow as she walked through the second door. 

The room off the classroom had a dais in the center and chairs surrounding it in a circle. The teacher motioned us to take the chairs. The lighting in this room was dimmer, with the dais lit softly. 

“Begin.” The teacher’s voice rang out from behind us in the dark shadows of the room. A low sultry beat of music started.

Simon strode between us, and stepped onto the dais, standing in the center. He was in his mid 20s, with a well-toned body and dark hair. His gaze was above our heads, like his mind was somewhere else.

Janine stepped up onto the dais behind him, and walked slowly around Simon. Even though she was dressed as we were, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her white t-shirt tucked into the grey miniskirt, there was an innate sexuality about her. Something about the way she moved around Simon, and the way her eyes traced over his body. Simon’s gaze was no longer distant, but focused right on her. 

Stopping behind him, her hands traced over his shoulders and then down his back, slowly, lingeringly. When they reached his waist, she let them glide along his waistband and feathered her fingertips over his stomach. Stepping closer, her body brushed against his back and her hands slid higher, up over his pectorals. 

Her motions were simple, but the effect on Simon was obvious. His breathing rate had increased, and without even being touched, his erection bulged in his underwear. 

Then Janine’s hands slid down, and Simon shuddered as her fingers traced over his cock. Even covered in the stretchy black material, its size was evident. I noticed that more than one student shifted in her chair. Watching seemed to be as arousing to them as it was to me. 

Stepping in front of Simon, Janine hands now traced over his firm ass. She dropped to her knees, and looking up at him through her lashes, placed her hands on his hips and peeled down his shorts. He stepped out of them. 

Soon, Janine was stroking and sucking his thick hard cock. I watched, amazed, as Simon shuddered in pleasure, moaning and bringing his hands up to her shoulders to stabilize his posture. Her hands stroked in perfect harmony with her mouth and lips, taking his cock in her mouth deeply stroke after stroke. Soon, Simon was moaning loudly, and grasped her head firmly, his hips pumping as he took his pleasure. Janine leaned back, looking up at him with her mouth open, showing a creamy load on her tongue before she swallowed and licked her lips. Simon helped her to her feet, and they both took a bow before stepping off the dais and leaving the room. 

The teacher stepped onto the dais, and gazed around at us. I glanced around, and they all looked as stunned as I’m sure I did.

“Any questions?” our teacher drawled, her lips curled into a bit of a smirk at our gob smacked expressions.

The pretty redhead spoke up. “So, we are all going to learn how to do that?”

The teacher laughed softly, “Are you saying you have never sucked a man off before?”

“Yes, but never… “ The redhead waved her hand towards the dais.

The teacher nodded knowingly. “Here you will learn to be exceptional, unforgettable. Once a man has experienced your skills, he will beg you for more. Years later, just the thought of you will make him steel hard in his pants. The training will be hard, but it will be worth it.”

*** Private Study ***

She motioned us to rise. “Time for your private study.” She led us down the hallway and around a corner, to a series of small rooms. “Pick a room, ladies. Your subjects will be around shortly.” 

I raised my eyebrows and picked the second room. It was like an upscale dorm room, with a narrow bed and a couple chairs. There was a large mirror along one wall, but no windows. 

“Sit down, Rachel.” A female voice intoned from a speaker in the ceiling. I looked around, and stared at the mirror suspiciously. “Yes, we are watching you through the one way mirror.”

‘We?’ I thought as I settled onto the chair, and wondered if I was totally out of my depth at this school. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Was I really going to have sex with a subject in front of some unseen watchers? Watchers who were going to grade my performance? 

There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened, emitting a beautiful man. Seriously, where did this school find them? He was wearing khaki shorts, exposing his beautifully sculpted chest. His skin was lightly tanned, setting off his platinum blond spiked hair and ice blue eyes. I had always had a bit of a ‘Nordic obsession’, and this was a Norse god come to life. 

“Um…. I’m Rachel.” I stammered, gazing up into his handsome face. 

“No talking with the subject!” the overhead speaker barked. I sighed. Oh yes, that was one of the rules in the multi-page contract I had signed when I registered. They had stressed that the training would involve contact with many male ‘subjects’, and it was important that we kept our emotional distance from them during our stay. Breaking the rules would mean immediate ejection from the school, with no refund of the tuition. 

“Please proceed with Jon.” The overhead voice pronounced his name “Yone”. 

I took a deep breath. Time to see if I was really able to go through with this. Looking over Jon’s gorgeous face and body, I was pretty sure it was worth a go, at the very least. 

Giving Jon a heated look, I reached out and grabbed his waistband and pulled him closer. I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, so it brought me very close to his stomach. Leaning forward, I nuzzled my face into his skin and kissed along the top of his khakis. He smelt and tasted wonderful, and I was hungry for more. My chin brushed against the fly of his shorts, and I could feel the hardness of his erection through the material. My already over-aroused body twanged in response. Flashes of tearing off his clothing and stuffing that thick cock into my hungry cunt made me shudder with desire and I closed my eyes. 

That was against the rules of the school as well. Students were not allowed to achieve orgasm on their own, and no fucking was allowed until they were in level 6. The theory was that the pent up desire would make drive us to be better lovers, better at giving pleasure. I had happily signed the contract, never thinking that this rule would be the one I would be hardest pressed to break before the first day way done. 

I lowered my face and nuzzled my face into Jon’s crotch, savoring the feel of his heat and hardness against my cheek. My hands reached up and I fumbled for the zipper of his shorts. Suddenly, I couldn’t wait another second to see his cock, to touch and taste it. The material parted inches under my face, and the sight of his erection straining against his tighty-whities made me moan softly. When was the last time I’d had sex? It felt like years. 

Jon moaned as I pressed my lips, wet and open, against his heat, letting the material get wet with my saliva. It clung to his skin, almost transparent. My teeth scraped gently along his length, as I pulled down his underwear. The head of his cock fit perfectly in my mouth, and I sucked and licked on it like the most delicious piece of hard candy, as I pushed his clothing down his legs. 

Jon eagerly widened his stance as I dived to my knees to mouth his balls, stroking his saliva slick cock with my right hand and letting my left stroke over his tight ass. I couldn’t get enough, my hands and mouth all over him like a horny teenage virgin. 

I gave his balls thorough attention, sucking and kissing them, and then sucking them into my mouth one at a time, loving the feel of them filling my mouth. My hands were busy, stroking his cock and ass. Jon’s hands slid up to my head, pulling my head away from his balls. I looked up at his face, my eyes in a slightly unfocussed sex haze, my lips smeared with saliva and open. He rubbed his cock over my cheek and over my slick lips. I opened my mouth wider, and he slid into my mouth, sliding along my tongue. 

Immediately, my hands grasped his hips and I held the tip of his cock in my mouth, twirling my tongue around it, sucking hard. Jon’s moans told me he was enjoying the attentions. 

But Jon’s next actions pulled me out of moment. His hands were pulling my head closer, and his cock slid deeper into my mouth. I tried to relax and allow his thrusts, but I could feel the tension in my body escalate, and not in a good way. Jon pushed his cock deeper, lost in the moment, but my body rejected him. I gagged hard, and tore my mouth away, coughing and trying to catch my breath.

“I’m sorry…” I gasped, and looked up at Jon with my eyes streaming with tears. The look on his face froze me in my tracks. Right before my eyes, the heat in his eyes was fading. “No…. not again…” I thought with dismay.

Desperately, I reached for his cock, wanting to stroke and pleasure him with my mouth. But Jon stepped back, and turned away, bending down to retrieve his clothing. Within seconds, he had disappeared through the door. 

“Collect yourself and return to the classroom, Rachel.” The overhead voice commanded. The reminder that my humiliation had been witnessed, and even graded, had me burying my face in my hands. I crawled up on the bed, pushing my face into the pillow and wishing I could disappear.

After a few minutes, my tears had dried and my breathing calmed. The whole scene with Jon was a sadly familiar one. A boyfriend in my early 20s had pushed beyond my limits too often, and my sexual confidence had been in shreds by the time we split up. Since Wade, my body seemed to pull up memories of that time during sex, and I couldn’t stay in the moment. 

It was the whole reason I was here. After years of great relationships dying once we became lovers, I was sick and tired of this old history getting to me. Like people with phobias, I was going to do a version of exposure therapy during my time at the school. I wanted to stay at the school until I could have this licked.

So, with a deep breath, I got up, and went over to the mirror and straightened my clothes and hair. I would do this. 

 

xxx

*** To be continued. Feedback very welcome!  
I'll add tags as I go along. There will be all sorts of sex at this school..... 

I don't own Glee.


	2. First Lessons

*** First Lesson ***

I took a deep breath as the hard cock brushed over my lips, back and forth. ‘Deep breaths, deep breaths…’ I chanted internally, as I tried to keep relaxed, my eyes closed tightly.

My mind flashed back to the classroom evaluation after our private study. The Teacher had discussed in great detail the performance of each student, stressing their strengths and weaknesses. As a group, suggestions were given. The Teacher was the final judge, of course, and passed us each an action plan after the class. 

Aaron had been on my action plan. So here I was, bright & early on the second day of school, in another one of the private study rooms. Unfortunately, after the session with Jon that had gone so wrong, the classroom discussion, and a night in my room, dwelling on all my fears and doubts, my sexual confidence was shot. And my level of interest in sex was the total opposite of where it was the day before. 

So, I had sat in the empty study room, dreading the day to come. At the soft knock on the door, I took a deep breath and steeled myself as he entered. Aaron was an early twenties man with light brown straight hair. He was slim but well toned, but obviously not obsessed with gyms and tanning beds. He was attractive, but most importantly, almost the opposite in everyway to my ex-boyfriend Wade. Wade was very tall, dark and handsome, and I had found his dominant personality intoxicating at first. 

Aaron looked me over, and seemed to sense my anxiety. He sat beside me on the bed, and then laid back. For a few minutes, I sat on the bed and then I was able to relax, and I lay back on the bed beside Aaron. He turned onto his side, facing me, but still not touching. I looked over at him, and couldn’t help but smile at his open and eager expression. He was as intimidating as a puppy. 

Aaron leaned over and brushed my bangs back off my face. His touch was gentle, and I closed my eyes. I felt the bed shift, and then he kissed me lightly, brushing his lips back and forth. 

After a couple of minutes, we were like a couple of teenagers in the back of a car. The kisses were deep and hot. I was pulling his t-shirt out of his pants, and digging my hands into the skin of his back. My fears were all pushed back, and the unsatisfied desires from the day before had me panting. My fingers went to his buckle, and I started to fumble around. 

A moment later, Aaron rolled off the bed, and I heard the sound of his zipper coming down and his clothes hitting the floor. I was still lying on the bed, eyes closed, and my desire was battling with the fears that had surged back. Aaron’s gentle hands pulled me up, and he moved me until I sat on the edge of the bed again. 

My eyes were still closed, and Aaron tilted my face up, holding me gently as he rubbed the tip of his cock over my lips. “...breathe, breathe…” I intoned to myself, trying to keep from tensing up. 

“Open your mouth, baby, and let me in.” he whispered, pushing against my lips. 

With trepidation, I opened my mouth. His cockhead slipped in, thick and hard. I licked and sucked, twirling around the tip. The skin was so smooth and hot, and he tasted all male. His hands were in my hair, digging in as I gave him pleasure. He pushed forward, and I held my breath, tensed for the cock pushing too deep, too fast. 

His cock rubbed over my tongue, and Aaron moaned, pulling back and thrusting forward gently. And then I felt something I hadn’t expected with the next thrust. The base of his cock, against my lips, and his balls, against my chin. His cock was fully in my mouth, all the way, and it wasn’t large enough to make me gag. It was thick and hard, a wonderful mouthful. And I could take every inch of it. 

My fears fell away, and my desire roared in to fill the void. I reached up, grabbing Aaron’s firm round ass with both hands and pulled him towards me. Aaron moaned, his hands even firmer on my head. On the edge of the bed, my legs spread wide to allow Aaron to stand right in front of me, my mouth was the perfect height to take his cock with each thrust. He was fully, truly fucking my mouth, and I was loving it. 

“Ready, baby? Ready for my cum?” Aaron panted. I nodded, not letting him out of my mouth for a second, looking up at his face as it tightened in pleasure. He froze, his cock pushed as deep as he could, my lips against his stomach. I felt him pulse, and he shot, hard and intense, coating my mouth with his thick cream. I took every drop, savoring his taste in my mouth, revealing in my ability to complete our session. I smiled up at him happily, and Aaron dipped down to give me a hot kiss. 

“Naughty boy,” I laughed, as he broke off our kiss and smiled back at me. We lay back on the bed, Aaron totally unselfconscious of his nudity beside me. 

It was a little strange to not cuddle or chat after sex. But again the school rules were there. We had covered them thoroughly in the first day of class. Keep it friendly, and sexual. It would make it easier to transfer the new skills to future lovers if they weren’t tied to emotional connections with our subjects. The Teacher had assured us that the subjects had been working here for a while and they knew the drill too. They got paid well to have unprotected sex with multiple women, and had the satisfaction of training them to become confident, skilled lovers. Everyone was frequently tested, including the students, and students were either on the pill or other forms of birth control. 

After a few minutes, Aaron rolled off the bed and dressed. He leaned over the bed and gave me a light kiss on the lips. “Thanks, babe. That was awesome.” 

I shook my head as he sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was a perfect subject for this school. Young, attractive and unintimidating. His cock was perfect too… perfect as a starter cock for students to practice their skills on. And like many men with shorter than average cocks, the more senior students raved about his oral skills. 

The senior students had also raved about reward sessions that were given to students after succeeding in particularly challenging lessons. Those sessions were all for the student’s pleasure, and the stories that went around the student’s dorm were about hours of multiple orgasms, particularly satisfying after weeks of denial. 

*** The Big One ***

It had been a long week, and I had successfully graduated to longer and longer cocks with each practice session. The subjects had obviously been coached beforehand to not push their cocks too deep into my mouth. They had taught me how to use my hands with my mouth, working up a rhythm that rewarded me with big load after load. My confidence had increased and many of my fears had been laid to rest. But it was time, today, to lay a big one to rest. 

The session with Hunter had gotten to stripping off his clothes in a slow, sexy way. All the frequent sex sessions this week had programmed me to get in the mood very quickly, and I was hungry to fill my mouth with his meat. But after I had unzipped his jeans, the sight of his hard cock, straining against the confines of his underwear, had me biting my lip in apprehension. It was definitely the longest dick I’d ever seen in person. 

“You like that, baby?” Hunter looked down proudly at his appendage. I took a deep breath, and nodded up at him. 

“I can do this.” I thought to myself as I peeled down his shorts. His cock was truly beautiful. A tapered head, long straight shaft, shaved scrotum that I eagerly sucked into my mouth as I filled my hands with his hardness. 

Following his subtle signals, I licked, sucked, stroked. Worshipping his cock and balls, playing with his ass, until his cock twitched at my touch and his panting filled the room. 

“Mmmmm baby, you have definitely learned your lessons well so far.” Hunter placed his hands over mine, and pulled them down. “Are you ready for today’s lesson?” 

I nodded tentatively. I can do this. 

“OK, trust me and follow me lead, Rachel. Put your hands on my legs.” I placed my hands on his thighs, and looked up at him. “Open wide and relax.”

Hunter put his hands on my head, angling it slightly, and pushed his cock back into my mouth. This time, his firm, smooth stroke went further than his previous strokes. He held it there, and when I tried to pull back my head, held it firmly with his hands. “Relax, baby, and breathe through your nose.” His voice was firm, steady. There was a trickle of fear through me, as the scenario triggered thoughts of the long ago boyfriend, Wade. He had been overly dominant in bed, and ignored my limits. I pushed against Hunter’s legs, and he pulled his cock out of my mouth. 

“Too much, Rachel?” His voice was soft. 

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. No, I’d come too far to give up so soon. I looked up into Hunter’s blue eyes and shook my head. “Let’s try again.” I placed my hands back on his legs and tugged him closer. 

This time, when his cock was back in my mouth, deep, I concentrated hard to breathe through my nose, and to relax. 

Hunter nodded as he felt my tension ease. “Good baby… that so good.” He pulled back, and then pushed his cock to the same depth. Each time I had to consciously breathe and relax, but I didn’t have to push him away. Several strokes later, his cock pushed even deeper than before. Again, there was the flutter of fear and being overwhelmed, but I knew I could trust Hunter back off if I needed. It allowed me to relax and breath. I had never taken a cock so deep before. I wanted to take it all, all the way to the base.

I pressed against Hunter’s legs, and he pulled back. I took a few deep breaths and looked up at him. “Teach me how to deep throat you. I want every inch.” 

Hunter shook his head. “Maybe next time, baby. You’ve done incredible today. I just want to fuck your face and give you a big load in your mouth.”

“No, I want it all. Please.” I looked up at him, giving him big sexy eyes and licking my lips. 

Hunter shrugged and looked skeptical. “OK, we’ll try it, but if you need to push back, we can finish the regular way.” 

He pushed to the depth I had proved comfortable with, and when I could sense he was going to stop, I grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. His cock was truly in my throat, and it made it hard to breathe. He pulled back and I was able to take a deep breath. I followed his rhythm, pacing my breaths to his withdrawals. I was doing it, and it was turning me on, big time. And I wasn’t the only one. Hunter’s movements were getting a more urgent feel, and the tension on his face was evident. 

Holding my head even more firmly cupped between his hands, he tilted my head back slightly and my throat seemed to accept his next thrust slightly more easily. He groaned, and his thrusts sped up, deeper and deeper each time, until my lips were brushing his stomach. I’d done it. He realized it, and his eyes widened as it pushed him over the edge. He pulled back, and I happily sucked five long shots of cum into my grateful mouth. His moans and heavy breathing cheered me on. I swallowed every drop eagerly, sucking his cock clean. 

We lay back on the bed, panting and smiling. 

“That was truly an incredible blow job, Rachel. Working here, I get a lot of great blow jobs, but that one was truly spectacular.” 

I smiled broadly. “It feels so good, knowing that I can take a huge cock like yours. And so much of performance is mental.” 

Hunter smiled over at me. “I am going to give you a passing grade. And you know what that means?”

I scrunched up my face. “I don’t even know what level two is.” 

“It’s seduction. How to dress, sexy stripping, that kind of thing. But I was referring to what happens when you finish a particularly hard lesson….. you get a reward session.” Hunter gave me a raunchy look.

He rolled out of bed, and laughed at my dreamy expression as he dressed. “Go talk to The Teacher in about an hour. She will give your options.”

xxx  
***To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee


	3. Just Rewards

*** Just Rewards ***

Bubbles covered me up to my neck, and the lightly perfumed hot water surrounded me, easing my sore muscles. The dorm rooms were comfortable, but basic. Long days at school left me tired, so I usually crashed early and didn’t mind the simple surroundings. I hadn’t even realized that I missed the day-to-day luxuries, like a bubble bath, until I’d entered the luxury suite. 

When The Teacher had presented the reward options, ‘toys’, ‘tongue’ or ‘fingers’,  
it had been a no brainer to pick an evening in the luxury suite and ‘fingers’. A long bath, followed by a massage, sounded perfect. My libido had been slightly tempted by the options of ‘tongue’ or ‘toys’, but I needed a massage more than sex. 

The maid brought in a bottle of wine and finger foods, placing them within easy reach of my bath. After telling me that the masseur would be there in 40 minutes, she left me alone with soft music playing. I nibbled on the treats and sipped the wine. By the time I stepped out of the tub, I had polished off three glasses of wine and felt quite relaxed. I’d probably fall asleep during the massage at this rate!

In the other room of the suite, there was a bed, a roaring fire, more wine and finger foods, and a massage table. It was almost time for the masseur to arrive, so I just got up on the well-cushioned massage table and laid face down, arranging a plush towel over my ass. The warmth of the fire nearby and all the wine almost had me asleep, but I did hear the click of the door softly closing. He’s here, I thought, smiling in contentment for the pleasure to come. 

I sighed as warm oil was poured over my back, and strong masculine hands spread it over my skin. “That feels wonderful.” I purred, relaxing into the massage table. He kneaded my back, my neck, and worked on the backs of my legs. 

My relaxed state was interrupted when my towel slipped to the ground. “Ummm… my towel…” I murmured sleepily. But instead of feeling the towel being draped back over my ass, instead I felt my ass being covered with large, well-oiled hands. Before I could summon up a decent complaint, his fingers dug into my flesh and I arched my back at the sensation. His fingers kept moving, and soon I was purring in a completely different way. 

Several minutes later, my ass was truly well massaged. I felt warm oil pool in the small of my back, and his fingers were pushing the puddle downwards, letting it trickle into the crack of my ass. I gasped at the sensation, writhing on the table. The masseur pushed against my leg, silently asking my consent. My hesitation was easily overcome by my libido. In front of a man I hadn’t even seen, I was spreading my legs widely. 

His fingers spread the warm oil, trickling along the crack of my ass and tracing it over the lips of my vulva. When his fingers graced my clit, I jumped. All week, I had been concentrating on pleasing men, touching and sucking so many cocks, making them give up large loads of cum. So often, I had been tempted to push my hand under my skirt while I sucked those cocks, rubbing my clit as I licked up their cum. But it was against the school rules, and I knew that my constant low-grade sexual tension made me a more enthusiastic lover. I had almost learned to ignore the dull ache of horniness. 

With that tiny touch against my clit, my desire flared to full strength, a fire banked all week. I moaned aloud. I heard a masculine chuckle, and his fingers rubbed more firmly over me. I couldn’t help it; I lifted my hips to press harder against his hand. His hand rubbed over my slippery flesh faster, in a circular motion, and within seconds, I was shaking from head to toe with an incredible orgasm. I had never come so hard and so fast, ever, in my whole life. 

I was gasping for breath, stunned, wondering what the hell had just happened. It must have just been all the sexual build up all week. Well, it was all released now. I was well and truly relaxed now. 

I felt a large, warm towel being draped over my back and ass. The masseur grasped my arms and helped me turn over onto my back, the towel covering me from armpit to thigh. I looked up at his face. He was practically the twin brother of a famous wrestler turned actor. Shaved head, huge muscles, tanned smooth skin, dazzling smile and dark bedroom eyes. The fact that this gorgeous man had just rubbed me to orgasm minutes before made my pussy clench with another wave of arousal. I wasn’t really into large, muscly men generally, but the idea of this large sexy man with his large sexy hands rubbing oil all over my body really worked for my libido. 

He pulled me up into sitting position, and pressed a glass of chilled white wine into my hand. He had one also, and we sipped the wine and shared the tray of snacks. By the time we’d finished our wine, I’d gotten used to his appearance and relaxed again. The wine helped. He motioned me to lie down on the table on my back.

I laid back and closed my eyes. Soon, the twin was soothing oil over my arms and legs, deeply massaging into my muscles. Perfect. I’d had a great orgasm, and now he was getting me all relaxed for a great sleep. I sighed with bliss. 

And then he folded the towel down to my waist, so it was only draped over my hips. Before I could react, warm oil was being poured over my breasts, and my libido was happy to overcome any objections once again. I moaned, arching my back at the sensation. Warm oil was followed by large warm hands that completely covered my breasts. Never before had my breasts been stroked with such skill. My nipples were rock hard as he trailed his fingertips in circular motions around my areola. 

Next, he poured a pool of warm oil in my bellybutton, and my eyes opened in surprise as the towel was pushed to the floor and I was lying naked in front of him again. But this time, I was watching as he spread the warm oil down my stomach, over my hips and pushed his hands between my legs. Watching as I spread my legs widely to his touch, to his eyes. Watching through slitted eyes as he stroked over my clit, and pushed two fingers inside me. His eyes were on my face as he stroked those fingers in and out, his thumb anchored on my clit, as I shook and twisted my hips at the sensation. I came fast, throbbing and pulsing around his fingers, crying out. It wasn’t as fast as the first orgasm, but still incredibly fast for me. I couldn’t say it was due to my pent up desires. This one was totally due to his skilled fingers. 

The twin was smiling at my reaction to his touch. As I lay there, panting, he pulled those magic fingers out of my cunt and held them in front of my face. There was a little oil on them, but they were mostly covered with my juices. Juices that two hard orgasms had soaked my pussy with. Then he brought the fingers to his own face, smelling them with a broad smile of appreciation on his face. And then he took the fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. I practically passed out at the wave of arousal that sprang through me watching that. 

“So, now that you are properly warmed up, it is time for my specialty. Are you ready?” The twin’s smile was wider than ever, impossibly sexy.

“Specialty? Ready?” I truly had no idea what he was talking of. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked, his smile full of sin and infinite pleasure. 

The fact that he’d already given me two incredible orgasms may have swayed my decision to his favor. I nodded. 

He helped me off the massage table, and led me over to the bed. He pulled back the covers, laid out some thick towels, and laid me down on my back. I was excited and a little nervous. The bed was comfortable. The twin lay down across the foot of the bed, pushing my legs into a bent position. I relaxed back, expecting that soon I’d feel his fingers and mouth on me. 

He pushed my legs wider, and I happily gave him access. His well oiled fingers rubbed over my clit and lips. I shivered in reaction, loving his touch. Two fingers slipped easily inside me, twisting, pushing against my g-spot easily. He pulled them out, circling over and around my sensitized clit. I was already lifting my hips to his touch. 

I was into his rhythm, when then next time his fingers pushed in, it was… more. I moaned, as I realized I was taking 3 of his large fingers. He stroked them in and out, and I stretched to accommodate. His talented fingers found the spot, that perfect spot, again and again. I was shaking with pleasure, as he played me. Again, I felt a tightness, and realized he was pushing all four fingers into me. I moaned. He kept his fingers still, stroking my clit with his thumb in circles, until I cried out with pleasure, shaking with another orgasm. Still his fingers pumped into me, pushing, stretching, extending my pleasure. 

As I regained my breath, I smiled down at the Twin. He gave me an evil smile, and touched my clit with his other hand. He rubbed in those tiny circles he knew I reacted to so strongly, and amazingly, my body rouse to him again. My pussy clenched, and I realized he was stroking me with his left hand because his right hand was… inside me. Totally. Completely. During that last incredible orgasm, he had worked his whole, well-oiled hand inside me. His huge hand. 

“Your pussy feels incredible. So tight. Completely around my hand.” He smiled down at me and moved his hand, that hand, twisting it slightly. I didn’t know if I should moan or scream, the sensation was so … different. Intense. I had never felt so stretched, so full. He moved his hand again, and I shuddered. He rubbed my clit again, heating me up again, and this time he moved his fingers. 

“You know what I’m doing, sweetheart? I’m making a fist, inside you. And I’m going to fuck you with that fist. You are going to be begging me for it.” I shuddering, shaking my head in disbelief. Part of me wanted to stop, ask him to pull his hand out. This was just too much. But my libido argued that this man had already taken me further than any man had in recent years, using only his very talented hands. So, I nodded, biting my lips in apprehension. Excited and a little scared. 

He started circling and teasing my clit, and whenever my arousal pinged to the next level, I could feel him move his other hand, little by little. Soon, his left hand fell away and he was only moving his right hand. His right fist. Slowing pumping his fist inside my pussy. And then he started twisting it. I was moaning, and following his motions with my hips. It was almost too much. I wasn’t sure if it was just going to be too much, or if it would be the best orgasm I’d ever had. 

“That’s it, baby. You are taking my fist. Fuck my fist back, baby. Fuck it.” He moaned, on his knees now, watching my face as he worked his magic. 

His rough voice did it for me, and I screamed out as my orgasm peaked. “Yes… yes…. Fuck me…. Yes…” He continued twisting and pushing his fist, my cunt throbbing strongly with waves of pleasure. 

I collapsed onto the bed, and the Twin straightened his fingers and pulled them out of me. I moaned again at the sensation, my pussy sore and sensitive. After four orgasms, I was truly done, shuddering with the aftershocks. 

I opened my eyes, and the Twin was wiping his hands off with a large towel, his smile full of sexual pride. He knew he had totally done me good. I barely managed to sit up and swing my legs to the edge of the bed. 

“I know this is supposed to be an ‘all about me’ reward night, but can I do something for you?” I looked over his body, trying to imagine him without the tank top and dark jeans. 

His eyes glinted, and I know he wasn’t going to say no to my offer. He hopped to his feet and within seconds, he was naked. “Touching and watching you has me so aroused, you probably will only have to breath on me to get me off.” He chuckled. 

I smiled, and reached for his hips, pulling him closer. His cock was a good size, and I happily licked up the drop of pre-cum on the tip. But before I could practice my new skills on him, he put a hand on my shoulder. “Do you trust me?” he asked, looking down at my face with his sexy smile. I nodded, returning his smile. 

With a happy smile, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the massage table. He sat me on the edge, and then draped some thick towels over the one end. He laid me down on my back, easily lifting my body into exactly the position he wanted. He laid a thick warm towel over my body. 

It was pretty easy to see what he wanted by the way he had positioned me. As he stepped closer, I opened my mouth and took his hard cock into my mouth. With my head tipped back over the edge of the table, well cushioned by the towels, my mouth was the perfect height for his erection. He leaned over, his hands grabbing the sides of the table and started fucking my mouth. My hands cupped his ass, following his motions. I was glad for all the training. A week ago, I wouldn’t have been able to handle this. Now, I loved feeling his thick cock filling my mouth, thrusting along my tongue and pushing deep. His balls swung against my nose and closed eyes. It was hard to swallow my saliva, so I let it ooze out of my mouth as he pulled his cock outward with his thrusts. 

“Ahhh your mouth feels so good. Hot and wet.” His voice was rough with his impending orgasm. He pushed the towel down, and his hands cupped my breasts, squeezing them, pinching my nipples, almost too roughly, but I loved it. He fucked my mouth like a cunt, and he knew I could take it. He pulled back, panting, and stroked his cock over my face, and I sucked on his balls. Within seconds, he froze and shook with a powerful orgasm, aiming for my breasts and coating them with thick ropes of cum. When he finished, I pulled his cock back to my mouth to taste the lingering cum, and then scooted back so my head was on the table. 

The Twin leaned over and gave me a hot kiss. He moved to the side of the table, and he spread his load over my skin, coating my breasts fully. “Mmmmm… that looks good. I used to work as a masseur full time, in a regular spa. I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to fuck someone’s mouth like that and then rub my cum all over their tits afterwards.” 

I smiled at him. “So, you were full of dirty thoughts as you rubbed oil all over women? I’ll never be able to get a massage without thinking of tonight ever again.” 

xxx  
***To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee.


	4. Crime and Punishment

*** Crime and Punishment ***

 

I had no idea what time it was. Surely I had been here days by now. My arms ached, pulled tight over my head, soft leather snugly encasing my wrists. What else was in store for my sore body? 

Closing my eyes, I called myself a thousand names. Variations of stupid slut, mostly. Why had I acted like such a skank last night? Why did I go off with those men? In public for the first time in ages, why did I jump at these men, when I had access to so many at school? I really did deserve this punishment.

My tormentor grasped my ankle with a firm hand. Was he going to tether my legs like he had my hands? Images of being tied down spread-eagled, totally exposed and vulnerable to anything he had in mind, flashed through my mind. I’d never done anything like this before. It was simultaneously exciting and terrifying. Probably exciting because it scared me so much. 

My skin is very fair, and I knew I’d be showing all sorts of marks on my body tomorrow. How much more could I take before I uttered the safe word, and was expelled from the school? 

***

 

I admit I was skeptical as I went into the Seduction classroom and found a seat. Around me sat other students, all attractive women dressed in our white t-shirt, grey mini-skirt uniform, with their hair in a high ponytails. 

The instructor strode in, dressed in a black turtleneck and black dress pants. Her grey hair was shoulder length, and framed her face flatteringly. Simple black eyeliner and red lipstick gave her a classic feminine look. She was one of those ageless beauties, I would put her somewhere between 40 and 60. 

“I am Margo.” She announced with a slight French accent. She pulled down the projection screen at the front of the classroom, and dimmed the lights. “Please watch this.”

With a click on her laptop, a video started on the screen. There was a young attractive woman on the video, smiling and looking like 90% of students at universities. She wore jeans, a logo t-shirt, sketchers, and had long blond hair in a ponytail. Next, there was an older woman, the type often found in office cubicles or DMV counters. Her short hair had salt and pepper coloring, and her clothes couldn’t hide the extra inches around her middle. The last part of the video was of a slim woman with mousy brown hair and wan skin. She was the quiet type of woman who seems to fade into the background wherever she was. The lights came back on.

“This is Emily now.” She waved towards the doorway, and a woman walked into the classroom. She was a knockout. Her body curved where it should curve, outlined perfectly in her red cocktail dress, her hips swaying as she walked in her heels, her shoulder length blond hair perfectly styled. You could easily picture her in a boardroom or a classy bar. Emily did a turn like she had reached the end of a runway, and strode back out of the classroom.

“Here is Violet now.” Margo intoned, and a shorter, older woman entered with a confident walk. Her rich auburn hair made her skin look luminous and her eyes large and dark. Her little black dress made her form look voluptuous, ripe. She paused before exiting the room after doing her circuit, giving us all a confident, level look and then a wink. 

“Geri, if you please,” Margo called out. In walked a woman with black hair, its angular cut framing her face and smoky eyes. Tight jeans, tall black heeled boots, and a deep blue flowing silk blouse finished her look. How she could walk so smoothly in those skyscraper heels was a thing of wonder.

When the classroom was emptied to just us again, Margo sat on the edge of the desk, swinging her leg. The attentiveness of the class was increased a thousand fold. I would not have been surprised if the class had broken into giddy applause. 

“Ladies, this is not a simple makeover. It is not just clothes, hair and make-up. Anyone can do that, as long as they possess basic good taste.” Margo paused, flipping her hair and pulling her shoulders back. She lowered her chin slightly, looking out at us through her thick lashes. Crossing her legs, slowly, and then swaying the top leg slightly. “It is about presence. It is about wearing the clothes, not letting them wear you. This is what I will be teaching you.” 

I looked at Margo more closely. Before our eyes, she had gone from a basic attractive woman to a vamp. With those slight changes of posture, suddenly I was aware of her long, slim legs, her large eyes, and the curve of her waist. Even her voice had changed, the tone slower, more deliberate, with a sultry hint. This woman was good. Teach me your vamp secrets, please. 

“We will be bringing out your essence, and show off your unique appeal. When it is you, it will never fit like a bad suit. It will always be comfortable and never be a costume.”

*** 

 

Several days later, I stood in front of the mirror. With all the practice, I was now able to reproduce the hair and make-up look that the stylists had trained me on. I could walk steadily with the heeled boots, when before I’d only worn flats. But the biggest change was the sight of my cleavage. I’d always worn high-collared shirts, especially to work. My breasts were smaller than the average size, and I’d never been comfortable bringing much attention to them. But here, everyone assured me that there was a classy but sexy way to show cleavage, and that’s what my new clothes did. With the help of the right lingerie.

For the first time in almost two weeks, we were leaving the school and going on a ‘field trip’ to test out our new looks. We were going to an art gallery opening, where we would be able to mingle with the crowd and discuss the art, always practicing our new skills under Margo’s watchful eye. 

We entered the gallery in groups of two or three, blending in easily with the crowd. Margo forbade us from clumping up, and toured the exhibit on her own, moving from group to group to give instruction as needed. 

I was with the redhead I’d met on the first day, Rose. She was a very vivacious woman, someone who caught your eye even before the makeover. Her auburn hair curled past her shoulders, drawing the eye down to her slim curves. In the emerald green sleeveless sheath, her coloring was even more striking. The dress was slit to reveal her left leg, making it look longer than her 5’7 foot frame should have allowed. My deep purple dress and dark hair was a good contrast to her looks. 

“Rachel, I think you should get a glass of wine while that TDH is at the bar.” Rose’s green eyes flicked over to the man in the well-cut suit nearby. I rolled my eyes, but obeyed her suggestion. This was all about trying things we wouldn’t normally do, after all. 

“Hello. Could you tell me what type of red wine you have available?” I asked the bartender, using my best version of the sultry voice. 

The twenty-something, blond bartender immediately glanced my way and his eyes locked with mine, widening slightly. I blinked slowly, giving him The Look and trying not to grin as he stammered to find the answer. 

“I believe they have a Merlot and a Shiraz.” The reply came from a rich toned tenor from my right. I nodded at the bartender, and tilted my chin to the right. Yes, it was definitely the ‘TDH’ Rose had pointed out. At least a foot taller than my 5’2, thick dark hair, dark intense eyes, and looks like you could find in a men’s fashion magazine. Waaaaay out of my league, in other words. Tall, Dark & Handsome indeed.

“Hmmmmm…” I tapped my chin with a ruby polished fingernail. “Which do you have there?” I waved to his glass.

“The Shiraz. It is quite good.” 

I nodded, and turned back to the bartender and ordered a glass. As I opened my purse, TDH pushed a few bills towards the bartender. “This one’s on me.” 

I turned 180 degrees and leaned back against the bar, looking up at my newest subject. I let my eyes travel down his body slowly, imagining what it looked like under his expensive suit. After my time at the school, touching and exploring the bodies of so many different men, it didn’t take much effort. His shoulders were wide and well muscled. His waist was lean and I wouldn’t be surprised if there was a six-pack under his dress shirt. Strong, athletic legs that made me think of wrapping my legs around him, and fucking him against a wall. Definitely 200 pounds of lean, pure TDH. 

I lifted the glass to my lips and took a good sip, letting the rich flavors dance over my tongue before closing my eyes and swallowing. “Mmmmm…” I let out softly, and looked up through my eyelashes at TDH. His eyes were intent on my face, my mouth. Perfect. I licked my lower lip slowly. 

“Thank you for the suggestion and the drink. It is quite delicious.” I stepped over to a nearby painting, looking at it intently as I sipped my wine. I could sense TDH’s presence behind me, and getting closer. Not wanting to make things too easy for him, I moved slowly through the crowd, and stood near a sculpture piece, walking around it to see it from different angles. TDH seemed to have picked the same piece to view closer. Interesting. I smiled to myself. 

Reaching out, I traced the curve of the dark soapstone bear with my fingertips. It was deliciously smooth and cool to the touch. 

“What are you doing?” I turned to the voice, not surprised it was from TDH, who was now standing right behind me. I smiled up at him.

“You caught me red-handed, didn’t you? Well, I could hardly resist touching it. It is so beautiful. Think of the work of the artist put in to get that curve so right, so smooth.” 

Before TDH could reply, another man approached us, walking rather quickly. I snatched my hand back, guiltily. 

“Are you with the gallery? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been touching this piece.” I apologized quickly, blushing slightly. Yeah, I was a super cool seductress. Not. 

“No, no, no, my dear” the new man waved his hands expressively. “I am the artist. And I saw the way you were touching it, and I rushed over because I was feeling jealous of my sculpture.” He laughed, his hazel eyes 100% flirt. He was around 5’6 and far rougher around the edges than TDH. There was a bit of a bohemian vibe about him, dressed in Dockers topped with an orange tunic with an embroidered Nehru collar. His hair was a dark blond, thick and straight, and almost touched his shoulders. 

I joined in his laughter. “So, you don’t mind, then?” I held my hand up, making a stroking motion towards it. 

He moved closer and turned to me with a confidential air. “Not at all,” he whispered, “In fact, close your eyes and I will show you my work.” 

I arched an eyebrow at the sculptor in askance, but closed my eyes as he requested. He stood behind me closely, and reached over to take my hand. He rested it on the sculpture, sliding it with his over the shape. When he had done a thorough perusal, he let my hand go, but was still standing very close behind me. He had a fresh masculine scent. “With sculpture, it is better by touch, yes?” 

I nodded, unable to find the words. Close contact with these men and my built-up lust from school were triggering my libido, big time. It was hard to keep from pressing my ass back against the artist while I grabbed TDH’s tie to pull him down for a hot, wet kiss. I took a shaky step away, and took a deep breath. I pushed my empty wine glass at TDH.

“I think I need some air. Excuse me, gentlemen.” I nodded to them and spun on my heel, heading for the front entrance. Outside, a few smokers milled about, and I stepped away from them, leaning back against the brick of the building, and trying to catch my breath, closing my eyes. The street was pretty dimly lit and quiet. After a couple minutes, I felt more myself again. 

I pushed off from the building, and turned to go back to the entrance. Standing near the door was TDH. He’d actually followed me outside. Had he been standing there the whole time?

“I feel better now. Time to go join my friend inside.” I made a move to step around him, but he caught my arm.

“Why the rush?” He said softly. My eyes were locked on his mouth, sexy full lips framed by a hint of 5 o’clock shadow. I wanted to feel his slightly scratchy cheek rubbing over my skin. Preferably the skin between my thighs. 

He stepped back, pulling me with him, into a deeper shadow. With my back again against the building, he tipped my chin up and lowered his lips to mine, kissing me firmly. When I didn’t pull away, he stole another kiss, hotter, wetter. Mmmmm. I could taste the wine on his mouth. My tongue ran along his lip. TDH breathed out sharply and his long arms came around me, his hands kneading into my lower back, practically grabbing my ass. 

It must have been my prolonged period of horniness, but before I knew it, I asked “Where is your car?” He paused, his mouth on my neck, and then was dragging me towards the parking lot. Pulling his keys from his pocket, there was a soft bleep as he unlocked a large dark vehicle. The parking lot was ½ full and fairly dark. I got into the passenger side, and when he moved to turn the car on, I placed my hand over his. “I can’t go anywhere, as I have to leave with my friend soon. But maybe we can have a little fun before then?” Yes, the mega cool seductress was suggesting some heavy petting in a parked car with a rich, hot businessman type who could get any girl in the place. 

He seemed up for it, because we were kissing again seconds later. My hands were undoing his fly, and soon I was stroking his thick hard seven inches as he kissed my neck and panted in my ear. His hands were busy too, and I was very happy I had on a full skirt and stockings. My panties got pushed to the side, and he found me hot and wet. I was desperate to fuck him, but I still wasn’t at that level in school and I doubted he had a condom handy. My hand job skills were obviously working though, and I could tell TDH was getting close. Leaning down, I sucked the tip of his cock, working the shaft with both hands, and within a few strokes, he was bucking in his seat. By his hands holding my head in place, I could tell he wanted me to swallow, so I did. I sucked his cock clean and tucked him neatly away. He seemed willing to continue playing with my cunt, but I knew I needed to get back inside to my class. I gave him a hot kiss goodbye, and got out. I must admit I felt a little relieved when he waved goodbye and drove away. It had been fun, but I didn’t want Margo to catch me walking back into the gallery with him. 

I was able to slip into the washroom to tidy up without any of my group spotting me. Not bad, except for the need for new lipstick. I found Rose and filled her in on what had happened, thanking her for suggesting I head his way. We were laughing together when my sexy sculptor approached us. 

“My dear, there you are.” He gushed. “Come, there is something in the back I must show you.”

I grinned at Rose, shrugging my shoulders. There was no way I would give up a chance to feel his talented hands on my body. 

***

 

I sat with two other students. We had all been asked to stay after class, and the teacher had stepped out for a minute. Minute by minute, the tension escalated. I looked around at each of the other students, and knew what we all had in common. 

At the gallery the night before, when all the students had gotten back in the mini-bus, it was obvious some of the students were looking a bit more … rumpled … than everyone else. Even visits to the bathroom couldn’t entirely fix the creased clothing, mussed hair, and the smudged make-up. 

The Teacher strode back in, several files in her hands. She slapped them down on her desk, and spun to confront us with angry eyes.

“These are your registration files. And every one of you signed the contract. The contract that you all broke last night.” Her voice was scathing. 

We all seem to shrink in our seats, hanging our heads. There were no objections to her comments. No declarations of innocence. 

“You know what you have done, and you know the consequences. Disobeying the school rules means immediate expulsion.” 

“Shit shit shit…” I thought. I was going home, weeks early. All that tuition wasted. And only for a couple short (but hot) sessions with strangers, fumbling in semi-public dark corners like teenagers. 

“You will have one final choice to make. You can either leave now. Or you will have a session with Jamison tonight. If you can make it through the whole session, you will be forgiven for your transgressions and allowed to stay. At any time during the session, you can call it quits and leave, of course. He will give you a safe word.” The Teacher took her time giving us a level look. “I will give you 10 minutes to think this over. When I return, you must say if you will be staying or going.”

She strode out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Immediately, we all turned to each other, our eyes wide. Jamison. He was a graduate level subject, for only the most senior students who choose to be trained in the areas of his specialty. Those students only socialized with each other, but even from a distance it was easy to see the signs of his attentions. They tended it sit down slowly, gingerly. Their uniform was long sleeved shirts and pants, but some marks on their body were still evident, like on their wrists, red from hours in bondage. The other students watched them covertly, eager to trade clues and speculate on what ‘treatment’ they had been getting. 

“No fucking way. It was nice knowing you, ladies.” 

“It can’t be that bad. It’s only one session with him.” 

“But what if you get through half the night, and then reach your limit? You will still be going home, but with a well-paddled ass as a souvenir.”

Comments along that vein continued intensely for the whole ten minutes. The Teacher returned, and two students shook her hand and left. I was the only one that remained.

“Rachel, you will report to Jamison now. I hope to see you back in class tomorrow.” The Teacher made a note in my file, and left the room. 

***

 

Tentatively, I knocked on Jamison’s large, wooden door. After a minute, the door cracked open and a feminine hand held out a dark red scarf. 

“Tie this over your eyes,” came her voice from the other side of the door. Once I had it on, she verified it was snugly tied before leading me inside. 

Alone on the sofa, the thoughts I had tried to repress filled my mind. My senses were heightened, seeking any clue to what could be in store, listening for any sound of movement.

After what seemed like an hour, but was likely only ten minutes, I heard a noise to my left. It was someone shifting on leather sofa that I was on. Had they been there the whole time? Watching me? 

I felt the sofa cushions shift, and then sensed someone standing in front of me. 

“Rachel, what have you done to have been sent my way?” His voice was low toned, with a sexy British accent. I felt his touch along my jaw. 

I bit my lip. “Um, I didn’t follow the rules.” 

Jamison ran his fingers over my lips, and I stopped biting them. “What did you do, Rachel.”

“I flirted with a couple men at the gallery.”

His hand slid into my hair, and he clenched his fingers, pulling my head back slightly. “Tell me the rest.”

“I, um, went into one guy’s car and sucked him off while he played with me…” I could feel my face reddening. Somehow confessing this to a man I couldn’t even see was incredibly embarrassing.

“And the other man?” He pulled my head back further.

“We were in the backroom, and he, um, rubbed all over my breasts.” 

Jamison grasped my arms, and pulled me to standing position. I could feel how strong he was. His hands went to the top button of my shirt and undid it. They had told me to dress in my own clothes, and leave me hair down for this session. Somehow, without the armor of the school uniform, I felt more myself, more vulnerable. He slowly undid the rest of the buttons, until my shirt hung open. I knew he was looking at my breasts in their lacy black bra. 

“Rubbed what all over these breasts?” His voice went deeper, and his hands traced the lacy top edge of my bra. 

“Ah, his fingers, and his mouth.” 

Jamison turned me around and undid my bra, slipping it down my arms and off. He reached around me, sliding his hands over my stomach and then upwards, cupping my bare breasts in his hands. My nipples were already hard. I felt his breath against my back, and he traced soft, wet kisses along my shoulder. 

“And that was it?”

By now, my breathing was faster. I wanted to push my ass back against him and grind. Wanted him to yank down my pants, bend me over, and fuck me for at least three hours. Hard.

“No, I stroked his cock, and rubbed it over my nipples.”

Jamison pinched my nipples, hard. I gasped. 

His voice was low and dangerous, right up against my ear. “And did you fuck him, Rachel? Take that cock and shove it into your hot sweet cunt?”

I shook my head, and knowing it would be better to just tell him everything, to confess, I whispered, “No, but I let him titty fuck me.” 

Jamison’s hands fell to my waistband, and he unzipped my pants, pushing them down. He helped me take off my shoes, and slipped my pants off. I was standing wearing only black lacy panties. I felt very naked, but also strongly aroused. 

Again, he stood behind me, and he was stroking his hands over my breasts, my stomach, and then sliding over my panties, playing with the edges of my underwear. 

“Is that everything? Did he cum in your mouth?” Jamison was kissing and biting my ear while his hands continued their magic. 

“He just titty fucked me until he came all over my breasts. Then he mopped up the cum and I left.” 

I felt his hands in my hair, and then my blindfold loosened and fell away. He turned me around, and I had to tilt my chin up to meet his gaze. He was about 5’10, slim, and judging by the fine lines around his green eyes, in his late 30’s. His hair was buzzed quite short, revealing the angles of his sharp cheekbones and chin. 

“It sounds like you were a very bad girl and need to be punished. Would you agree?” His intense gaze was unblinking. I couldn’t hold it.

“I wasn’t that bad. I didn’t even have an orgasm or fuck them.” I shook my head slightly.

Jamison’s eyebrows went up. “Then why did Margo send you to me if you weren’t that bad?”

I hung my head. “Because we weren’t supposed to go off alone with men at the gallery. We were only supposed to flirt and chat.”

“So, you went against her rules twice?” His gaze caught mine again, stern and unforgiving.

I nodded. “Ok, yes. Twice.”

“And you don’t think behavior like that deserves punishment? Isn’t part of this training about controlling your sexual impulses?” 

“You are right.” I couldn’t argue with his logic.

“Admit that you were very bad and need to be punished. I need to hear you say it.”

I sighed, knowing that saying it was going to lead to him unleashing the deep dark scary all over me. But facing this was the better alternative than leaving the school. 

Steeling myself, I looked up into his eyes, and as firmly as I could, I said, “I’ve been a very bad girl and deserve to be punished.” My voice didn’t wobble. Much.

His eyes changed. I would like to say they softened or warmed, but it’s more accurate to say they changed from stern disciplinarian to ones full of evil delight. The game was on. 

“Perfect.” Jamison grabbed my arm and led me across the room. I hadn’t had a chance to see much of the space since my blindfold was taken off. Now, I looked in wonder at a wall full of … implements. Hanging in an orderly way, there were canes, whips, floggers. Mysterious things made of leather and wood. Some things had spikey ends and strange loops, and I couldn’t quite make out what they were. 

Jamison positioned me right in front of the display wall. “Take your time and look them all over carefully. When you are ready, pick one, place it on the coffee table and sit on the sofa.” He leaned over and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you in a little bit.” I heard him stride away and softly close a door behind him. 

My eyes darted from object to object. Which one to choose? What if I picked something completely awful? The canes were definitely out. I got chills just imaging that whooshing sound before it landed on my skin. Anything spikey was out too. And no fucking way to the 6’ bullwhip. Was he kidding? 

Finally, after what felt like hours of deliberation, I narrowed it down to a short riding crop, about 18” long. I carried it gingerly over to the coffee table and set it down. As I sat on the sofa, I couldn’t help but stare at it. Before my eyes, it seemed to grow bigger. More ominous. My eyes flicked back to the wall, searching for a safer alternative and finding none. 

Jamison entered, followed by the maid. She set a tray onto the coffee table, calmly moving the riding crop out of the way to do so. Wine glasses, cheese, fruit, fresh bread. She exited silently, closing the door behind her. 

He joined me on the sofa, and poured out the wine. Relaxed, he nibbled on the cheese and fruit, and encouraged me to partake. My stomach was in knots, so I shook my head and sipped the wine, feeling very tempted to grab the whole bottle and guzzle it. 

“Do you have a safe word in mind?” Jamison’s British accent seemed stronger. I glanced over at him, and the heat in his eyes captured mine. My libido flashed back to the way he had undressed me and his touch skimming over my body. My more rational thinking parts realized he was getting going imagining what he was going to do to me next. Things that required the riding crop and a safe word. Gulp.

“Um, um… brella.”

Jamison smiled and shook his head at me. He knew I was freaking out and he was enjoying it. 

“Let’s begin. From now on, you must follow my instructions without hesitation, or say ‘umbrella’ and we will stop and you will leave the school.” He was back to the stern disciplinarian, with most of the heat tamped down. “Stand up and remove your panties. Slowly.” 

I got up, and put my hands on my hips. I pulled the lacy panties down my legs, bending at the waist to do so, and my breasts swung forward with the motion. I could feel Jamison’s gaze on my nakedness, and my face heated. It took a lot to stand up straight, totally naked, totally exposed, in front of him. 

Jamison stood up and walked across the room. He grabbed a chair from the dining room set and brought it near the sofa. 

“Come to me and bring the crop.” His voice was firm.

I took the crop in my shaking hand and walk to him. He took it from me, and flicked it through the air expertly, his motions a blur. My stomach clenched at the sound. 

He sat down on the chair, feet firmly planted on the floor. 

“Come, drape yourself over my lap.” 

My eyes widened at the order, and I awkwardly shuffled over and lowered myself. My face was flaming red, and I was glad that my hair had fallen forward to hide it. My embarrassment was forgotten the next moment, when he stroked the crop along my spine. Shit. It’s really going to happen.

“Give me your hand.” Jamison ordered.

I held my hand up, and he placed the crop in it. 

“Hold this, for now,” he instructed. I took it from him, relieved except for the ‘for now’ ending to his sentence.

“As you are new to my specialty, I think I’ll warm you up a little first. A spanking should be good for this very bad girl.” His accent was thicker again, I noticed, right before his hands smoothed over my ass. He cupped, stroked, teased. Desire fought with dread.

The first slap was loud and hard. The sound alone made me jump, and then the sharp sensation spread over my skin. He rubbed the reddened spot tenderly. The next slap was right below it. His strokes were confident, consistent, and all well placed. Within minutes, every part of my ass was stinging. Besides a few gasps, I’d managed to not cry out too much. 

“So beautiful.” His voice was low and raspy, as he dragged his hands over my reddened skin. “Mmmmm my fingers make white trails and then the red rushes back. “ 

“Stand up and bend over the dining room table,” came his next order. 

I was still holding the crop, so I took it with me. He hadn’t told me to put it down, after all. The dining room table was large and very solid. The oak was cool against my breasts when I bent over it. 

Jamison took the riding crop from my hand, and set it on the table, not far from my face. His hands ran down my back and over my ass. His lips followed the same path, kissing along my spine. He reached the top of my ass, and I felt the slight scratchiness of the whiskers on his chin against my sensitized skin. He rubbed his face back and forth against me, the whiskers on his cheeks and the soft wet heat of his mouth teasing me. His hand slipped between my legs, and I couldn’t help but moan as he cupped my sex. I was soaked. Hot and wet. 

Leaving his hand there, cupping me, his other hand picked up the crop. My pussy clenched against his hand. He traced the end over my body; down my back, up the inside of my legs, along the sides of my torso. Everywhere it went, my skin tingled. 

Then suddenly, he was standing over me and there were two whoosh sounds. There was a second delay, and then the whoosh of sharp pain came. He’d struck my ass twice, and was now tracing the marks with his fingers. He set the crop down on the table again. 

“Hop up on the table. Lie down in the middle.” His voice was stern, no nonsense. 

I was soon lying on a bare wood table, the pressure on my sore ass making me cringe.

“Put your hands up above your head.”

I hesitated, but then slowly obeyed. And, like I had been fearing, Jamison pushed my hands together and I could feel soft leather being wrapped around them, encasing them. The leather cuffs must have been attached to a cord or something, as I felt my arms being pulled upwards, until my body was stretched across the table and I couldn’t lift my arms. I wiggled, but the bonds didn’t allow me to move far. 

Jamison lifted one of my feet, and I feared he would attach a cuff to my ankle. But instead, he leaned in and kissed my inner thigh, right above my knee. His hands slid up my thighs, and he was kissing the inside curve of my other leg. I squirmed as his mouth moved up another inch, kissing and lightly biting my skin. I pulled against my bonded arms, and the idea of being trapped here under the attentions of his hot mouth sent a surge of wetness to my cunt. 

I could hear him moving, and then I heard unzipping and clothing dropping to the ground. Mmmmm yes yes yes. Then I heard him moving again, and he was on the table with me, straddling my waist. Mmmmm definitely yes. 

He leaned over me, and I opened my eyes. His face was right above mine, his eyes green and very intense. He lowered his face and kissed me, wet and hot. I wanted to push my hands into his dark hair, and pull him closer, but I couldn’t move my arms. He kissed down my neck, frequently taking little nips at my skin, everything making me arch my back and moan in response. 

He leaned back, cupping my breasts, rubbing my nipples, his hands firm and slightly rough on my tender flesh. He was well toned, the muscles of his chest and arms well defined. 

Leaning forward again, this time he rested his hands on the table, and lowered his hips. His cock was thick and hard, and right above my face. 

“Open up, Rachel. “ 

My mouth sucked him in, and he moaned. “Good little slut, make me good and wet.”

He pulled out, his cock shiny with my saliva and his pre-cum. He moved back, and rested his erection between my breasts. Pushing my breasts together, he pushed between them. After a few strokes, he pressed his cock back against my mouth. I got it dripping, and he went back to his titty fuck. I loved watching his slick cock sliding in my cleavage, the head disappearing and reappearing. I tucked my head down, and was able to kiss and lick the tip, keeping it soaking wet. I missed not being able to use my hands to stroke and pleasure him. 

“Open your mouth wide, cumslut,” his accent was very thick, his voice raspy. He pumped hard against my breasts, each time his cockhead appeared I watched eagerly for his cum to shoot out, wanting to grab every drop in my open mouth. I wanted to be a good cumslut for him. 

He pushed his cock into my mouth, and I eagerly sucked it, twirling my tongue over the tip. His hands were busy, undoing my bound wrists.

“Press your tits together,” he panted, pushing his mouth-wet cock against my cleavage again. My arms were a little stiff, but I pressed my breasts tight around him. He moaned, his hands near my head on the table as he continued his strokes. 

“Yes, yes, yes…. “ he moaned, and then his cock was over my mouth so I could catch every shot of his spunk. “Take it all, take it all…”

My tongue was covered with his cum, and I showed it to Jamison. He nodded, and I closed my mouth obediently, taking it all in. 

Jamison lowered himself onto the table beside me, and we had to turn onto our sides, facing each other to fit comfortably. He leaned over and gave me a long wet kiss, his tongue tasting his own cum in my mouth, as his hands grabbed my sore ass. 

He sat up, and got off the table. Helping me up, he grabbed my clothes and I started to get dressed.

“You did good tonight, Rachel.” He said, holding my gaze. His eyes were back to a normal attractive green now. “When you are done with the program, I hope you are able to schedule some time with me. I’d love the chance to show you more of my world.” 

I looked him over, standing there completely naked without a hint of self-consciousness. His body was beautiful, and he was very sexy. The dangerous edge made him even more so. But the ache in my shoulder and my ass wouldn’t let me jump at the opportunity he was offering. 

“We shall see. Goodnight, Jamison” 

“Goodnight Rachel”

xxx  
***To be continued. Feedback Welcome!  
I don't own Glee.


	5. The Need for Speed

*** The Need for Speed ***

I gasped, my heart pounding and my pussy still throbbing with powerful aftershocks of pleasure. I couldn’t believe what had just happened. So completely unexpected, that I almost felt betrayed by my body. Was I going to be like this from now on? The slightest touch sending me into bliss? I felt out of control, like I didn’t even know my own body anymore. 

Was this just because of the school? Talking about sex, giving men pleasure, while having to deny ourselves, day after day after day. Was I going to be like this forever? Or would I go back to normal once I went back to my regular life, able to have orgasms regularly, not having the sexual tension building & building.

Was what happened breaking the school’s rules again? Was I going to be in trouble again? Would I be given the choice to having another session with Jamison or being expelled? I really didn’t want to get kicked out of the school, now, after coming so far. I was only a week or so from finishing… and I really wanted to do the last two levels. The students in the last two levels walked around the dorm looking tired, but blissed out. Very well satisfied. I wanted to be one of those students…

***

 

Sweat trickled down my back, making my tank top cling to my skin even more. I rubbed my towel over my forehead, and upped the incline on the treadmill. Five more minutes, and then a nice hot shower. 

Watching the sports part of the news attentively, I switched the treadmill to the cool down setting. Screens showing many different shows were all over the gym, the only place in the school with TVs the students could use. We all wore lightweight wireless headphones, dialed to get the audio for the show we were watching. 

Back at the dorm, freshly showered & in my PJs and bathrobe, I went to the games room. The students milled about, playing Ping-Pong, shooting pool, or involved in intense games of chess or Nintendo. We all had this hour each day to relax together, and I joined the poker game. 

“Evening ladies,” I said as I gingerly sat down. My friends smirked at each other. I had told them about the session with Jamison, and Rose said it sounded like he had gone really easy on me. Stories about being covered with whip marks from neck to knee were not unusual from his students. I had only a well-spanked ass and a couple red stripes from the crop. The bruises were still purple against my pale skin. I shuddered at the thought of more intense treatment. There was no doubt that I’d be sticking to the school rules from now on. 

Wanda dealt a new hand. “Can you believe that we are going bowling and go-karting on tomorrow? Is this so we can attract rednecks? I can understand having to learn golf and football. But go-karting?” She shook her head; her long braids dancing at the movement. She was the tallest of us, an inch shy of six feet tall, most of it legs. When we had done the basketball session, she dominated the court, moving between us with grace and power. 

“These cards are shit. I fold.” Rose laughed, laying down her cards. She smiled over at Wanda. “Tons of people bowl and are into watching NASCAR. Maybe they are trying to give us the need for speed.” Her long red curls were tied up into a sloppy topknot, tendrils dangling along her long elegant neck. Next to Wanda’s rich coffee and cream complexion, Rose’s looked even more a shade of cream.

Stephanie threw chips into the pot. “Raise you two.” We had nicknamed her the manic pixie dream girl, mostly because of the pixie cut the stylists had cut her blond hair into. It made her large blue eyes seem enormous. Slim and tiny, I bet she was only a hair over five feet tall. “Well, these sports sessions have been eye opening. I would have never tried climbing if it wasn’t for being here.” At the climbing wall, she had gone from handhold to handhold with ease, her grin wide as she watched us struggle behind her from the top before repelling down. Our instructor said he’d never seen anyone pick it up so fast.

“It’s not fair.” I pouted exaggeratedly. “Rose killed everyone in tennis, Wanda should be playing for the women’s basketball team in the Olympics, and I wouldn’t be surprised if Steph was on the top of Everest by next year. You have all found sports you are good at. And I barely manage to pass each test.”

Rose put her arm around me, giving me a squeeze. “Well, you said you were never into sports before coming here. All you can do is keep trying them out and have fun. Besides, you are getting so fit! I’ve seen you mastering the Stairmaster at the gym.”

Later, as I brushed my teeth, I thought about Rose’s comments. Back in my dorm room, I closed the door and looked in the full-length mirror. Hmmm, maybe I did look fitter. I pulled my silky nightshirt over my head. Naked, I looked over my body closely. My arms looked slim and lightly muscled. My stomach was flatter than it had been in years. My legs were firm and strong. The school had stressed from the beginning that a big part of good sex was fitness. It would make us look better, feel more confident and also be more able to keep up with the physical demands. 

Every morning, we had an hour-long session of yoga before breakfast. After lunch, we had two hours on sports, an hour in class learning the rules and background about a new sport, and then an hour outside playing it. In addition to keeping us active, we were learning things that might help us relate to men in the future. Good conversations lead to attraction, leading to good sex, or so the theory went. After dinner and study period, we had an hour in the gym, a trainer present to keep us challenged. Being active for three hours a day for the past few weeks had really paid off. Besides feeling fit, my skin glowed and even my hair seemed shinier. 

I turned and looked at my ass, gasping when I saw the bruises. I ran my hands over the skin, and couldn’t feel the marks from the crop anymore. They had felt raised for two days. The bruises had faded from purple to a spotty green, yellow-brown. I kept running my hands over my skin, and my thoughts went back to the spanking. It had been shocking, but with every slap, my pussy had gotten wetter and hotter. When he had run his hands and later his face over my reddened skin, it had never felt more sensitive or responsive. The brush of his whiskers had almost made me cum. Every time I sat done and felt sore, or caught sight of the bruises, I couldn’t help but thinking of how those bruises got there, and I got aroused. Hot, wet and throbbing. I hadn’t been this horny in ages. 

Hmmm. Maybe I should break some more school rules so I could visit Jamison again.

I shook myself out of the thought, and slipped my PJs back on. It was just my libido, trying to take over again. I only had to hold on a few more days, anyways. The level after the next was all about learning about self-pleasure. We were given free reign to explore all of the methods, encouraged to learn the many ways we could experience pleasure. The level after that was fornication. Intercourse. Fucking. Finally. The self-pleasure level was a good precursor for it, as we would be able to know our own bodies and be able to reach orgasm during sex. In addition to giving the men a good fuck, they wanted to know we were satisfied also. Knowing our own bodies was essential for that. 

So, in a few short days, I would be having orgasms. Constantly. I was going to go for the record. A personal best. And then break it the next day. And the day after that. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. 

***

I smiled as I settled into the seat, and strapped myself in. I had beat Wanda, Stephanie and Rose to the red go-kart. They were getting into the green, yellow and blue ones near me. 

“Game on, girl.” Wanda called out, revving her engine. 

The flag went down, and we were off. Rose in the blue go-kart took an early lead, with Stephanie’s green one hot on her bumper. Wanda and I were neck and neck in third. 

The course was quite twisty, and soon I fell behind, not as used to the controls as my competitors. But after the second lap, I was getting the hang of it, and I pushed my foot hard on the pedal, ready to give them a run for the finish line. 

They were way ahead of me, so I was flooring it, leaning into the turns and really getting into it. The speed was really picking up, the go-kart vibrating as I pushed it to it’s limits. Really vibrating. Really, really vibrating.

By the time I went into the final lap, the go-kart wasn’t the only thing vibrating. So was I. My arousal had gone from zero to sixty. Well, since starting at the school, my arousal level had been simmering at least 20 most of the time. I blinked hard, trying to stay focused on the track, and not on my throbbing pussy. 

The race was a close one. I was ahead of Rose and Stephanie now, and close to overcoming Wanda. I urged the go-kart to go just a tiny bit faster, and pushed it over the finish line. The go-kart’s vibrations were even harder with that, and it pushed me over also, gasping.

I eased off the pedal, and steered the go-kart to the side of the track, panting. It stopped, and I turned off the engine, resting my head down on the backs of my hands, breathing hard, and trying to calm down. My pussy was still throbbing, and I was sure my panties were soaked. I still couldn’t believe that I’d had an orgasm, fully clothed, without any direct contact. Amazing. 

“Congrats, girl! That was some fantastic driving! Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Wanda was at my side, leaning over and unbuckling my seat belt. She helped me out of the go-kart. It was a good thing she had, as I would have probably fallen over trying it on my own. My legs were still jello.

We walked off the track, making way for the next group of students and grabbed cold drinks at the snack stand. Sitting down, I took a nice long sip of the icy coke, feeling so parched.

Stephanie looked at me curiously. “Rachel, are you feeling OK? You look kind of flushed and sweaty.” 

I took another sip of my drink, dipping my head as I could feel my cheeks blush. I’d always hated the way my skin reddened. Would I ever outgrow that?

“Rachel? Earth to Rachel, come in Rachel….” Rose leaned into me, bumping her shoulder against mine. 

“Um…” I flicked my head up to glance around at them. “Did any of you notice something weird with your go-karts?”

“Weird? Weird how?” Wanda flipped off her sandals, stretching out her mile-long legs into the warm sun and wiggling her toes in pleasure. One of the staff almost tripped looking at them instead of where he was walking. Wanda didn’t even notice, but Stephanie & Rose exchanged a laughing glance. 

“Well, the go-kart seemed fine at the low speeds, but when I was going faster, it really seem to …. Shake. It was almost hard to steer straight.” 

Rose burst out laughing. “You mean the vibrations, don’t you?” 

“Vibrations? No, no… it was more of a shake. I was scared it was going to fall apart, even.” I widened my eyes, trying to look convincing. 

“Bullshit. It was vibrating. They all do, and it’s even more when they go really fast.” Rose used to go-kart a lot as a teenager. 

“Holy crap! That’s why you were all flushed and breathing hard at the end of the race!” Wanda chuckled. “I thought it was just the thrill of the race or some such shit. But it was because you had a Big ol’ O!” 

I blushed again, and saw that the guy who had been admiring Wanda’s legs was lingering close by, and probably heard every word. “Shush! Keep it down!” I hissed. 

It didn’t help though; they were all laughing their heads off. I rolled my eyes and waited until they had quieted down.

“So, am I going to get in trouble for this?” I looked at each of them in turn, biting my lip.

Stephanie scoffed, “No way! It wasn’t like you did it on purpose or anything.”

“I disagree.” Rose leaned forward, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Doesn’t the contract state we aren’t supposed to have an orgasm on our own until level 5?” 

The point was debated, and we finally decided that no one from the school was going to know, so it was a moot point. 

“Hmmmm. Maybe I should run for the red go-kart next time.” Wanda joked as we got back onto the mini-bus heading back to school. 

xxx

***To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee.

This story was inspired (as in totally ripped off from) the song 'Go-Kart Racing' by Garfunkel and Oates. Their songs about sex are hilarious & worth a listen. If you are a Big Bang Theory fan, you will likely recognize them. 


	6. Happy Endings

*** Happy Endings ***

I pulled on the short, light pink wig over my hair, and adjusted the mask, making sure it was snug and tight. Carefully, I scrutinized my image in the mirror. Was I unrecognizable enough? I’d applied tons of black eyeliner and false eyelashes before donning the black half mask. It reminded me of something Zorro or Robin would wear. My lipstick was a deep fuchsia.

Tugging at the bottom of my dress, I really wished it was longer. And higher in the neckline. It felt like I was going to fall out of the top of the dress. I still wasn’t used to looking down and seeing my cleavage so exposed. 

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror. I’d done the best that I could with the outfits provided. I just really hoped I didn’t see any one I knew here.

Entering the building from the back door, I looked around curiously. So, this was a massage parlor. There was a long hallway with many doors leading to the private rooms. At the end of the hall, there was the waiting room and front desk. It was empty except for an older woman sitting at the computer. She was dressed in a charcoal grey dress, looking classy. The décor was mostly white with brushed nickel finishes. It looked very clean and modern. I was a little disappointed, really. Part of me had wanted a seedy downtown massage parlor full of shady characters. 

“Um, Hi. I’m here for training.” I felt a little overdressed in this setting. 

The woman flicked her eyes up at me, and her mouth split into a wide smile. “You look fantastic, darling! You will be perfect!” Her voice was an alto, with a hint of an Eastern Europe accent. “I’m Marisa. Let me buzz Belinda. She will be your trainer here.”

I turned away, looking around the waiting room. There was a brochure with the parlor’s name on the front. I picked one up and flipped through. Inside was a list of the services provided, mostly various types of massages. The blurb stressed how the parlor was designed with men in mind. Nothing blatant about what kind of massage most clients came here looking for. 

Belinda strode down the white tiled hallway. She was 5’4, with a curvy body and straight long black hair tied back into a ponytail. 

She led me back to one of the private rooms, explaining that it was still a little early for clients. We chatted while she showed me around the room. I was surprised that she was married with two small children in school.

“Doesn’t your husband mind what you do here?” I asked, my eyes wide.

She laughed, shaking her head. “Actually, he enjoys hearing my stories. He’s not threatened at all. Plus the salary here is better then at the spas and the hours not as long.” 

There was a buzzing sound. 

Belinda jumped up, smoothing down her white uniform. “Get ready, our first client is here.” 

I stood up and faced the mirror to make sure the wig was still on straight. In the reflection, I could see the door opening, and Marisa handing the customer over to Belinda. He stepped through, and I was glad that I was facing away.

Shit shit shit shit. It was Mark from the IT department at work. He was a slim guy in his mid-30s, short dark hair and a bit of a geeky demeanor. He was really nice at work, friendly but a little shy around the women. 

“Hope you don’t mind, Mark, but I have a trainee with me today. This is Jane.” I turned around and said a soft hello to Mark. Please don’t recognize me. Please don’t recognize me. 

“Two women for the price of one? No, I don’t mind at all!” Mark smiled enthusiastically, his eyes resting on my breasts. Perfect. For once I was very happy for a guy’s attention to be on my breasts instead of my face. Less chance he’d recognize me.

The parlor featured a large hot tub, and it was standard procedure for customers to go for a soak before they were led into their massage appointment. Mark was only wearing a black terry cloth robe and slippers. Belinda had him hopping up on the massage table, a towel around his hips. She began the massage, working a lightly scented oil into his back. With every step, she explained to me what she was doing. 

After watching for about ten minutes, Belinda stepped back, wiping her hands on a towel. “Your turn. Give it a try. I’ll coach you if you get stuck.” 

Gulp. Ok, here I go. I poured more oil on his back, and rubbed it over his skin. He had very little body hair, and I was surprised how attractive he was, lying here almost naked. His skin felt warm under my hands. 

“That is good, but you need to dig into his muscles more deeply. Find where he feels tight and work on it.” Belinda was sitting off to the side, flipping through a magazine. Obviously, she didn’t mind taking it easy while I did the work. I shrugged and worked into his shoulders and upper back harder, knowing he spent a lot of long hours hunched over the computer. 

Melinda stood up, and waved me to the chair. “Time to flip over, Mark.” She helped Mark settle onto his back, towel draped over his hips. She worked over his chest, arms and legs, describing her techniques to me as she did so. Mark had his eyes closed, looking pleased and relaxed. 

“Your turn, Jane.” Belinda smiled and changed spots with me.

I poured oil on his chest, and began working on him, following Belinda’s instructions as I went. I looked down at Mark’s face, and was a bit unnerved to find his eyes open now, looking up at my face.

“Jane, why are you wearing that wig and mask?” He asked, his eyes bright with curiosity. I bit my lip, not sure what to answer. 

“We ask all our trainees to dress similarly.” Belinda supplied from the side of the room. “They are trying out this career to see if they like it. They need to feel free to try it without being recognized later on.” 

Mark shrugged. “Makes sense.” I continued working on him, moving to his shoulders and arms. The less I spoke, the lower the chance that he might recognize my voice. When I glanced at his face a couple minutes later, I was relieved that he gaze wasn’t on my face anymore. It was definitely locked on my breasts though. As I worked on him, they were swaying a little and the motion seems to have captured his attention. 

As I bent to work on his legs, there was no missing the bulge under the towel. Much more of a bulge than when Belinda had been working on him. In a way, I found it exciting. 

Melinda moved up to stand beside me. I took my hands off Mark, and was about to step away, but she held me in place. 

“Mark, your hour is almost up. Would you like a happy ending?” 

“God, yes. From both of you.” Mark voice was a little more rough than normal. 

Melinda pulled his towel away, throwing it to the side. His cock was very hard, about six inches long, with a large head. She poured a generous amount of oil in her hand, and then wrapped that hand around his erection. Mark moaned, shifting on the massage table. I watched, enraptured, as her hands moved fast over his length. His skin was now all slick with oil and shiny. His eyes were still focused on my breasts as he panted, responding to Belinda’s skilled hands. 

Belinda stepped back, and held out the oil bottle towards me. I put out my hands, and she poured oil onto them. Tentatively, I stroked his cock. It felt weird to do this in front of another woman. It also felt weird to be stroking the cock of a man I knew, and wasn’t romantically involved with. The men at the school were all sexy strangers I could play with, and not know in any other way. 

Belinda was dragging her hands, along his inner thighs as I worked on his cock. Mark was panting, his cock rock hard. I could tell he was going to cum any second.

But then there was a loud knock on the door, and the spell was broken like teenagers caught making out in the basement by her parents. We sprang apart, the sensual haze fading. Belinda draped a towel back over Mark’s hips, and went to the door, opening it a crack to peek out. 

After a brief conversation, she turned back to us, her hand still on the door. “Sorry, Mark, but I have to step out for a minute. I’m sure Jane can continue the massage while I’m gone.” She nodded at me, and stepped out, closing the door softly behind her.

I bit my lip, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable alone with Mark. I looked down. He was smiling broadly. 

Taking a deep breath, I pulled his towel away. His erection wasn’t as strong as before, but as I stroked it, it got harder again. Soon he was panting and raising his hips to meet my strokes.

“Let me see your tits.” His eyes were focused on them. 

I shook my head. “No, it’s against the rules here.”

“Take off your dress, Rachel.” His eyes met mine, and I gasped. Shit. He recognized me. I stepped back, shaking my head. 

“Let me see your tits, and I won’t tell anyone we know that I saw you here.” He had a smug look on his face. He knew he had me. 

I turned around, pulling the dress off over my head. I only had on a lacy bra and matching panties on, both a dark pink color. I prayed that this would be over soon, and Mark on his way before Belinda came back. How would I explain having my dress off to her?

Stepping back to the table, Mark’s eyes were all over my body. I resumed stroking his cock, feeling his eyes watching my breasts as they jiggled with my motions. He reached over with one hand, placing it over my right breast. I considered stopping him, but I could tell he was close to the edge. 

His hand caressed my breast, my nipple getting hard under the lace. He squeezed it, and I must admit I was feeling turned on. I reached behind and undid my bra, slipping it off.

Mark’s eyes were wide, and his hands came up, grabbing them. “If you knew how many times I’ve beat off, imaging your tits when you wore a tight top at work.” I went back to stroking his cock, knowing I was breaking the rules, and not caring. 

“Yes, yes, keeping stroking, you little slut,” he panted, his body tensing. I wanted to see his cum, so I stroked faster, cupping his balls with my other hand. In seconds, Mark was gasping, his hands squeezing my breasts hard, as his cock started to spurt. Cum was all over my hands and chest. 

Grabbing some towels, I threw one to Mark and cleaned myself up. I slipped my bra back on and had barely pulled on the dress when there was a knock on the door. I straightened the dress and hoped my hair wasn’t too mussed up as I scampered to open the door. It was Belinda, and I opened the door wider to let her in. 

Mark was pulling on his robe. He hopped off the table, leaving a big tip for us. “Thanks, ladies. That was the best massage I’ve ever had.” He smiled and left. 

Belinda looked over at me, smiling. “Good job, Jane! Your first client, too.” She reached over, grabbing a moist facecloth, and beckoned me closer. She rubbed the cloth over my cheek. “Always check over your hair, face and clothes between clients. “ She winked at me. 

The door knocked, and the next client came in. He was an older man, with salt and pepper hair, and a fairly athletic body. As Belinda started working on him, I could tell she was using a lot more pressure in her massage than she had for Mark. 

“Robert plays a lot of golf and working out at the gym, so he gets all sorts of knots in his shoulders.” Belinda told me, stepping back so I could take a turn. 

It was a long thorough massage, and I relaxed. He was obviously just a guy here for a regular massage. 

Time was almost up, when I was surprised to hear Belinda ask if he wanted a happy ending. Sure enough, he nodded his head. He was lying on his back, and as she pulled his towel away, he immediately drew up his knees, spreading his legs. She poured a large pool of the warm oil over his cock, and then her hands were busy, spreading it all over his cock, balls and between his legs. Robert was moaning, his cock getting harder as she worked on him. 

Belinda nodded to me, and I reached out, running my hands over his well-oiled cock. It was now rock hard, and quite thick, my fingers not touching when I wrapped my hand around it. I kept stroking, twisting my hand over the top. Belinda reached between his legs, stroking his balls, cupping and squeezing them gently. Robert moaned. 

Suddenly, Robert gasped and shuddered. He moaned, “Yes, yes, yes…. Just like that…” His whole body was tense. He was definitely on the edge. I looked down, and could see Belinda was pressing her finger into his ass. Her motions made him moan again, hard, and I could feel his cock pulsing in my hand. His cum shot straight up, and I had to move to the side to avoid getting hit. I kept stroking, milking out every drop of his cum. 

Belinda winked at me as she removed her hands and grabbed some towels. We cleaned Robert up, and he shrugged the robe back on. The tip he left was quite generous. 

“I don’t do the prostate massage that often. It’s harder to manage while stroking a cock at the same time.” Belinda confessed. “But they all loooooove it. So I think you should practice it with all your clients while you are here. It’s a handy skill to have, especially if the guy is taking a long time to orgasm and your hand is getting tired.” 

During the rest of the time there, I didn’t get any men I knew. And I got very proficient with all types of massage, including prostate. 

xxx  
To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee.


	7. The Toy Box

*** The Toy Box ***

I’d never seen the class happier than they were right now. We’d all made it to Level 5; the teacher was passing out our kits. Our pleasure kits. Our toy boxes.

“For this level, your schedule will have extra free hours from 9-12 am and 3-6pm. Time to explore your body, try out all sorts of new sensations, and see what works for you. Even if something doesn’t work for you, it’s still important you learn it, as it may be something you will want to try on a future lover.” The instructor waved us to the pile of sturdy plastic bins. “Pick up one kit each and return to your seats.”

We eagerly scrambled over and carried the bins back to our desk. They were surprisingly heavy.

“Everyone pull out the laptop computer first, please.” The instructor flipped her’s open. “Turn it on and make sure it is working OK.” 

Mine booted up right away. There were many icons on the desktop screen. 

“Please note that these are not Internet connected. We don’t want you wasting your time playing games, after all.” She clicked on an icon, and the sound of moaning filled the room. “As you can see, there is a variety of high quality porn on here. Something for inspiration, to get you in the mood, and to explore different ideas. You may get ideas of things you want to try later with a partner.” She clicked the window closed, and the moans stopped. 

“Click on the Toys icon next, please.” We all followed her instructions. Our screens were filled with picture of various sex toys. The women of the class cheered and hooted. “Calm down, girls. Please note that each toy has a description on how to use it, a place were you will rank how you liked it, and a place for comments. The wider variety of things you are open to trying, the better.”

“Unfortunately, most men and women find a way to masturbate that gets them off, and that’s all they use. Women get addicted to using their vibrators and men get used to the very tight grip of their right hand. Both are sensations that are hard to replicate during partnered sex, leading to a challenge achieving orgasm for some. You will notice that there are no toys that require batteries in your kit. We want you to train your body to respond to more subtle stimulation.”

The teacher closed her laptop, and we followed her motions. She reached in and pulled out an e-book reader, clicking it on. “The e-book reader is full of a wide variety of erotica. Some people respond more to the written word than pictures and video. Again, please record on the laptop what you are trying and rank how you liked everything.”

The instructor put the e-book reader back into the box. “The rest of the box is mostly toys for you to explore on your own. They have all been sanitized for your use.”

She stood up. “Well, I know you are all eager to go and play, so we will cut the class short today. I look forward to see you in tomorrow morning’s class to see how it went for you all.” 

The class cleared out in seconds flat. 

***

Back in my room, I looked around in wonder at the objects all over my bed and bedside table. Where would I even start? My pussy had gotten wetter and hotter with each object I had pulled out of the bin. 

Deciding I was too horny for anything slow-paced and subtle, I grabbed a good sized dildo and put the laptop on the nightstand. I clicked and soon the sounds of a porn scene filled my room. I pushed the other toys back into the bin, and settled back on the pillows. Listening to the sounds of sex, I closed my eyes and thought about the men I’d played with the last few weeks. Remembered their bodies, their cocks, and all that we had done together.

Spreading my legs wide, I eased the dildo over my hard clit, and my wet pussy lips. It sunk into my pussy easily, and I groaned. It felt so good to finally have something filling me again. It had been ages since the reward session. I clenched around the toy, squeezing it, and then pumped it in and out, hard and fast. I was shuddering into a powerful orgasm within seconds. 

I kept the toy moving slowly, moving in and out, extending the pleasure. Leaving the toy in place, I moved my fingers over my clit, making a figure eight shape over it lightly. I must admit I wanted my good old vibrator right then. It was a rabbit vibrator type, with a good-sized shaft and the clitoral stimulator, and it gave me satisfaction quickly and dependably. But it was my homework to try all sorts of other self-pleasure methods, and I had lots of time for it. I worked my clit harder, the next orgasm approaching fast. 

***

It had been a wonderful day. When we regrouped for lunch, my friends had all been raving about different things they had discovered in the bin. We all ate ravenously, and drank tons of water. It was the same at dinner, having all tried what the other girls had recommended during the afternoon playtime. After the gym session, I noticed that the games room was empty. Apparently everyone had to head for bed early, for some reason. I followed suit.

Digging through the bin, I wondered what I should try next. My hand landed on a flogger, a handle with ten leather lashes below. Hmmmm… Could I use this on my own? 

Inspired, I dug a few other toys out of the bin, laying them within easy reach on the bedside table. I clicked on the laptop, until I found the video that I had scrolled by before. It had the words ‘Submissive Lisa’ in the title. I moved the bedside table to I could view the laptop, and clicked Play.

It didn’t take long to the action to get pretty steamy. I watched as her master tied up Lisa, and he started working over he with a flogger. Every time it landed on her skin, I flicked the flogger against mine. Her skin was becoming very red from his attentions. Mine wasn’t, but I wasn’t hitting my skin with much force. Just enough to make it tingle and zing with sensation. I tried flicking it against my legs, my belly, my arms, my ass and my back. While waiting for his next stroke, I dragged the flogger over my skin, anticipating the next hit. 

In the next scene, another man had entered the room, and Lisa was being bent over the back of a sofa. Her master had his hands in her hair, pulling back her head to feed her his large hard cock. The other man was spreading lube on his cock, and leaning over to lube up Lisa. The camera zoomed in, showing in great detail his slippery fingers working into her ass, as Lisa arched her back in response. Pretty soon, his fingers were being pulled out and he was working his cock inside. 

I’d never done anal play before. I grabbed the lube from the bedside table, spreading a dollop on my fingers and spreading it against my ass. Watching the video, I pushed a finger inside, working it slowly in and out. It was such a different feeling than fingering my pussy. What would it feel like, having a big cock pushing into my ass? Uncomfortable or hot? I know men enjoyed it, the tighter fit and the innate sense of doing something naughty. Was it something women did just to please their partners?

I took the butt plug from the table, and looked at it more closely. It was smaller of the two butt plugs in the kit, narrow at the tip and flaring larger at the base. I coated it with lube, and taking a big breath, rubbed it over my ass and then pushed. 

It took a few pushes before I got it in. The wide base was designed to prevent the plug from going in further. I felt full, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. I left the butt plug in place, and ran my fingers over my pussy lips and clit. I was very wet again.

Lisa on the screen was getting fucked hard in her mouth and ass. My fingers rubbed over my clit harder as I watched. Mmmm maybe I should try having sex with two men. All that cock, all that cum. Lisa was gagging as her master pushed his cock in to the hilt, deep throating her. The other man had finished, and the sight of him pulling his cock out her ass, dripping with his cum, pushed me over the edge.

As my pussy spasmed in pleasure, the feeling of the butt plug in my ass made it feel different, more intense. Watching Lisa take her master’s cum as I was orgasming made it even hotter. 

I cooled down, but kept watching the video. It was the next day, and the master’s friend was attaching nipple clamps to Lisa’s nipples, under the watchful eyes of her master. Lisa’s face showed a mixture of pain and pleasure as he tugged on them by the chain that dangled between them. I grabbed the nipple clamps from the table, playing with them.

What the hell, I thought. I played with my nipples, getting them very hard. The clamps were the alligator clip style, but adjustable for how tightly they clamped. I made sure they were on the least tight level, and then attached them. They felt tight, and maybe a little painful, but in a good way. I pulled the chain, following the motions of the man on screen. 

On the screen, Lisa was on her knees over the second man, and taking his cock into her pussy. Mmmmm yes. I would be fucking someone like that soon. Pounding my cunt down over and over on a cock, using him for my pleasure. The teacher had mentioned that we could pick the first guy we were going to fuck when we started Level 6. My mind flashed through all the different possibilities. 

Her master was now kneeling behind Lisa, and pushing her forward. I watched, open-mouthed, as he worked his lubed cock against her ass. Right below, his friend’s cock was still buried deep in her cunt. They had stopped moving as the master worked his cock inside. Soon, they were all moving, Lisa having both holes pounded. 

I grabbed one of the smallest dildos. The butt plug was still in my ass, and I placed the dildo against my clit, rubbing. Slowly, I pushed the dildo in deep. Mmmmm. Delicious. My pussy definitely felt tighter. I worked the dildo in and out slowly, getting used to the sensation. 

My eyes focused back on the screen, slipping into a sexual haze as I followed their motions with my own. Lisa’s breasts were swaying over the friend’s face, and he grabbed the chain with his mouth. Now, as her breasts swung with their motions, her nipples were being pulled. Lisa gasped, and although it must have been painful, her face showed intense pleasure. 

I followed along, putting the chain into my mouth, by tucking my chin down against my chest. By tilting my head back, I could tighten the chain. It felt good.

Minutes later, I was pulling the chain hard as I pounded the dildo into my cunt, gasping as I went over the edge again. 

Turning off the video, I put all the toys away, and settled under the covers. I glanced at the clock. Shit! It was almost midnight and I had to be up at 6 am. I had been playing since 9 pm, so it was my third three-hour session today. This was nuts. 

Even after all the sex I’d had today, the thoughts I had as I drifted off to sleep was which man at the school I wanted to fuck the most. My dreams were hot and erotic. 

xxx  
*** To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee.


	8. All F*cked Up

*** All Fucked Up

 

There was a soft knock on the door and then it opened, emitting a beautiful man. His skin was lightly tanned, setting off his platinum blond spiked hair and ice blue eyes. He nodded at me and closed the door.

“Hi Jon.” I said, shyly. He was attractive as ever. If I had to pick the perfect fantasy man for me, Jon would be it. He was 5’10, slim yet well muscled, with an easy smile.

He sat on the bed beside me. “I was a little surprised that you requested me for this, Rachel, considering…”

I nodded. “I know it didn’t go that well last time. But that was totally my stuff, and I’ve been dealing with it for weeks now. Will you give me another chance?” 

Jon looked me over. I could tell he was attracted to me, but he wasn’t confident that I could handle myself. But he nodded after a moment, and I felt relieved. 

“Great! Would you mind if I go change?” We were given a large room for until midnight. While not the luxury suite, it had a lovely large bed, a mini fridge stocked with wine and food, and some other nice additions. 

Jon pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge. “You go ahead. I’ll get some things ready for us out here.” 

In the bathroom, I unzipped my tote bag and pulled out the silky kimono and baby doll nightie. They were all in a deep red color. Quickly I undressed and slipped them on. The nightie cupped my breasts snugly, and the bottom part was slightly sheer and only reached my upper thighs. The kimono came down to mid-thigh. I pinned my hair back off my face, but left the rest long and loose. I felt good.

When I came out of the bathroom, I looked around in surprise. Jon had lit candles all over the room, and put on some music. Two glasses of wine were poured out, and there was a plate of cheese and crackers beside it. He was only wearing the room’s teal terry cloth robe.

He shrugged his shoulders. “I know it’s a bit hokey. But let’s have a fun night, OK?” 

I smiled and sat down beside him on the loveseat. We clinked glasses and sipped the wine, nibbling on the cheese. I kept catching him looking at my legs and my breasts. I think he caught me looking at his chest and legs as well, pondering if he was naked under the robe. 

Standing up, I faced him, and slowly undid my robe, letting it slip down my arms and onto the floor. Jon stood up also, and undid his robe. Underneath, he had black boxer briefs. So sexy. 

I stepped closer, and we both reached for each other. His kisses were incredible, hot and wet. My hands were grabbing his ass, and his hands were under the nightie and sliding up my bare back. I moaned as he kissed down my neck and then nuzzled into my cleavage. 

“Your breasts look fantastic in this.” He kissed along the neckline of the nightie. I loved the attention he was giving them. 

I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and pulled him closer. I was kissing his stomach, pulling down his briefs. He was as gorgeous naked as I had remembered. This time, I wanted to give him pleasure, with no stopping like before. 

I kissed along the length of his thick hard cock. Mmmm this is going to be inside me, fucking me, later. The thought made my pussy clench in desire. Jon’s hands were grasping my head, and he was moaning as I stroked his cock, and sucked his balls. Opening my mouth, I took his cock in, sucking it in deep with the first stroke. He gasped, his hands tight on my head. Using my hands with my mouth, I stroked and sucked, taking his cock deeper and deeper. I got my mouth down right to the base, and Jon groaned, holding my head and pumping his hips, fucking my mouth. I was taking it all, and I loved it. 

“That’s it, baby, you are sucking it so well,” his voice was rough, breathless. My hands were on his ass, pulling him into me with each thrust. Jon shoved deep, and I felt his cock pulsing. He pulled back, letting me suck the tip and flick my tongue on it, until his cum shot into my mouth. It was such a big load, some of it escaped my mouth, and dripped down to my breasts. I swallowed, and smiled up at Jon. He scooped up the cum on my chin and cleavage, and pushed his finger into my mouth. I licked it clean. 

Jon pulled back the sheets, and climbed into the bed. “Thanks, babe, that was great!” He smiled, and then pretended to fall asleep. I laughed and went to the side of the bed to pull the pillow out from under his head. His eyes sprang open, and his hands shot out, grabbing me by the waist and dragging me onto the bed. 

I was giggling at his actions, until his hands started tugging at the bottom of my nightie. He pulled it up over my head, and I was naked except for some tiny lacy panties. I hadn’t been totally naked in front of anyone for a while, in spite of all the sex I’d been having. 

Clearly, Jon liked my breasts. He immediately covered them with his hands, cupping them. My nipples were hard and sensitive, and he leaned down to suck and bite on them. Mmmmm

His hands were tugging down my panties, and I eagerly spread my legs to his touch. “Oh honey, you are so wet for me, aren’t you?” he whispered, rubbing over my clit with his thumb. 

“Yes, so ready for you.” I reached over, and found his cock. It was getting hard again, and I stroked it slowly. I wanted him so much. The past few days of self-pleasure had been fun, but I really was craving a good hard fuck. Hot, sweaty sex. 

I pushed against his shoulder, and Jon rolled onto his back. Swinging my leg over him, I straddled his hips. Reaching between my legs, I grabbed his cock and rubbed it against my clit. Mmmmm so good. Jon thrust his hips up, and his cock slid into my cunt. I pushed down, lowering down his thick delicious cock. We both groaned with pleasure. 

Jon’s hands were on my ass, encouraging and stroking, as I moved up and down. I was really grateful for all the workouts now, as my legs felt strong, and I could grind on his cock without feeling tired. I tried swiveling my hips, and felt his cock rubbing over my g-spot. I sped up, grinding harder on him, using him for my pleasure. Jon’s hands went to my breasts, and feeling him pinching my nipples sent me over. I came hard, my pussy throbbing around his cock. 

Jon was still hard inside me, as he hadn’t come yet. With a growl, he rolled me onto my back and grabbed my legs, pulling them up until I wrapped them around his back. It was a wonderful angle, and he leaned over and pushed hard into me. His rhythm built, and I loved it. This was exactly what I’d been craving. A good hard fuck. 

“Mmmm yes, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” I gasped, pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts, our flesh slapping together. I wanted it as hard as he could give it. I could tell Jon was about to cum, and I was really, really close too. I was greedy for another orgasm, so I reached down and rubbed my clit in circles with his last strokes. 

“Ahhhh baby.” Jon groaned, and I felt him shudder as he gave me his cum again. I could picture his cum coating the walls of my cunt, and that dirty thought made me peak. A delicious long orgasm. 

He collapsed onto me, both of us breathing heavy. He kissed my neck, and I laughed. I liked feeling his weight on me. 

I felt wonderful. The sex had been fantastic and I’d been able to cum twice during fucking. I’d never been able to do that before. Maybe I was more in tune with my body now, but also I probably would have never rubbed myself in front of a partner before. 

We spooned and had a nap for a bit. I awoke feeling Jon’s hands stroking my breasts, and his newest erection pushing between my legs. I smiled and pushed my hips back towards him, eager and wet again. 

xxx  
***To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee.


	9. Final Exam

*** Final Exam ***

Five naked men sat in a semi-circle, facing the bed. I stood in front of them, swaying my hips to the music. Slowly, teasingly, I undid the tie on my silky kimono, letting them see my body encased in a black, lacy corset, panties, thigh-high stockings and stilettoes. I felt sexy and confident. Feeling their eyes on me, knowing that soon I’d be touching and pleasuring them all, was getting me very aroused. 

This was it. Time to prove I’d learned my lessons. I was nervous and excited, but knew I’d worked hard, studied hard. I felt as ready as I’d ever be. 

The exam room was one I’d never been in before. It was fairly large, with a big bed in the center. One whole wall was a mirror, and I knew it was a one-way mirror, with the examiners behind it, ready to watch and grade my performance. The lighting was subdued, except over the bed, which was brightly lit with spotlights. 

“Welcome, Rachel,” crackled the overhead speaker, when I had entered the room earlier. “Any questions about how this exam would work before we begin?” 

I shook my head. I just wanted to get started and get this done. Any more waiting and I’d get more nervous. We had covered it in class. The exam was one hour long. There were five subjects who would enter the room, four men who had chosen which student they wanted to help with the exam and one that the exam panel picked. It was the student’s job to show off her sexual & sensual skills to the best of her ability. There weren’t many rules, but the main one was that the student could only be in contact with one man at a time. 

“Fine. Please sit on the bed. Your subjects will be here shortly, and then you may begin.” I obeyed the overhead voice, trying to keep my breath steady. Which subjects would I get? If it was previous partners, I had to recall what things they liked best, and cater to their tastes. If it was someone new, I had to discover what they enjoyed most. 

The door opened, and I sat up straighter. In walked the five men, all dressed in black terry cloth robes. Once the door was closed behind them, they all undid their robes, revealing that they were naked underneath, and hung their robes on the wall hooks before sitting down on the dining room chairs. 

Mmmmm five naked men, waiting for me to give them pleasure. Mine to play with for an hour. I gave them all a wide, naughty smile and stood up. 

“Could I have some music please?” I requested loudly. The technical staff complied, and a sultry beat started up. The lyrics were about the female being a naughty girl, feeling nasty, and starting to feel so crazy. I related entirely. 

I started dancing, slowly swaying my hips in time. I was wearing really tall black stilettoes and a silky black kimono. Working my way over the men sitting on the chairs, I focused on the first one. It was a guy I’d seen around the school in passing. I think his name was Kent. He was around 5’9, with a slim swimmer’s build, and I was eager to find out what he liked. His hair was very dark brown, and his eyes had an Asian look to them. Right now they were trying to peak down into my robe, as I did the bump and grind next to him. 

Turning, I moved over to the guy beside him, and sat on his lap, laughing up into Steven’s green eyes. He was someone I’d been with the first few days at the school. I twisted around on his lap, flipping my leg up to straddle him face to face. Planting my feet firmly, I arched my back, pushing my breasts out into his face. He was definitely enjoying the show. I grabbed the back of his head, my fingers digging into his short, medium-brown hair, and pulled him into a hot, wet kiss. Man, that man could kiss. 

Before we could get too carried away, I pushed my hands against his chest and danced over to the next chair. I smiled at my masseur that I’d nicknamed ‘The Twin’, but I had discovered since then that he goes by Drew. He towered over the other men at 6’2, with a football player’s large build and a shaved head. I’d know the magic he could perform with those large hands of his, and I was eager to feel them again. Standing in front of him, I toyed with the belt of my kimono, untying it and flashing him a peak at what I was wearing below playfully. Stepping out of reach, I turned around and looked at him over my shoulder, letting the robe slip down my arms, and then off. I’d pulled the robe’s belt out, and draped it over my neck. 

Turning around, I danced over to the fourth man. It was Aaron, from my second day at school. He was the youngest guy there, in his early twenties. When I danced close, he reached out and put his hands on my hips. I ground my hips in figure 8’s below his light touch. I loved seeing his eyes travelling over my body, and I knew I’d chosen my outfit well. The black, lacy corset pushed my breasts up, giving them fantastic cleavage. It skimmed along my ribs and emphasized my small waist before flaring out to my hips. I wore matching black lacy panties and my stockings had lacy tops, staying up on their own without the need for a garter belt. 

In the last chair was Hunter, and I danced around his chair. He had such a gorgeous body; 5’11, with wide shoulders and well-muscled physique. I stood behind him, and dug my fingers into his shoulder length dark blond hair, pulling his head back to give him a hot kiss. His green eyes were smoldering when our kiss ended. 

Moving back to Kent, I danced close to him, watching his reactions as I brushed my breasts against his shoulder and wiggled my ass. Pulling the robe’s belt from around my neck, I wound it around my hands a couple times, then looped it around his neck, pulling him forward so his face was against my cleavage. The other guys were hooting and cheering him on, as he happily kissed all over the exposed part of my breasts. I let the belt slide from one hand, and it slithered from his neck, releasing him. 

I danced over to Steven, straddling his lap and rocking against his erection. Mmmm so hard. His hands came up, grabbing my shoulders, holding me in place so I couldn’t dance away. I wiggled anyways, and leaned forward so his hands slid down my back to the top of my corset. He didn’t need any more hint than that, and his clever fingers found how to undo it. It only had six black ribbons tied into bows down the back. One by one, I could feel him undoing them, and I held the front of the corset against me as I felt it loosen. When it was open, I could feel Steve running his hand over my bare back, and I shivered with arousal. 

Getting up, I stood in front of the guys, holding the corset against me, knowing I had their complete attention. Teasingly, I let the corset slip a little, letting it lower and show more of my breasts. Turning my back, I looked over my shoulder, and dancing in place to the raunchy beat. Placing my arm over my breasts, I used my other hand to grab the corset and hold it out to the side, dangling from my fingers for a moment before I dropped it. 

I turned, my arm still covering my breasts, and the guys cheered as I moved my hands to be cupping my breasts, rubbing over my nipples with both palms. I straddled Drew, and rubbed my nipples over his smooth bare chest. Mmmmm

His large hands cradled my back, and I leaned back, arching my back and pressing my breasts up. Immediately, his mouth was all over them, sucking and biting. 

Soon, I was dancing over to Aaron. Putting one hand on his shoulder for balance, I raised my foot behind me and removed my shoe. Repeating it with the other foot, I danced in front of him. Lifting my leg, I planted my foot on the chair between his legs, letting my toes nudge against his balls. His eyes followed as I placed my hands on the top of the stocking, and started rolling it down my leg. I pulled the stocking off, and repeated it with the other leg. Now I was naked except for my panties. 

Dancing around Hunter, I let my breasts press against his back as I reached forward, stroking my hands over his muscular chest. Mmmmm I couldn’t resist kissing along his neck, and sinking my teeth into his neck. He was so sexy. Moving to stand in front of him, I played with the top of my panties, hooking my fingers into the waistband. Turning sideways to the men, I pulled the panties down in a quick motion, and flicked them at Hunter. He caught them with a smile and pressed them to his nose with a wicked smile. 

I grabbed an extra chair, and planted it in front of Hunter. I knew the other guys were watching, but I focused on Hunter entirely. Slowly, I walked around the chair, and sat down facing him, crossing my legs. Tilting my head up, I looked at him through my eyelashes, as I pushed my hands through my hair, letting it fall in a dark curtain around my shoulders. I moved my hands down my neck, down to my breasts, cupping and stroking them, arching my back. Scooting down on the chair’s edge, I lifted my top leg, extended it, and let my bare foot rest on Hunter’s knee. I lifted my other leg, and rested my other foot on his other knee. His hands came down, grabbing my ankles with firm hands, holding my feet in place. 

Sliding my hands down, I knew I had all the guy’s attention. It had gotten very quiet in the room, but the sexual tension was getting palpable. I kept my gaze on Hunter’s sexy eyes as my hands slid over my stomach and between my legs. Moaning, as I rubbed over my sensitive clit and felt how wet my pussy was. Hunter spread his knees wider, and with my feet on his knees, I followed his motion, letting my legs open wider also. Giving him a better view of my fingers rubbing over my clit, running along my wet pussy lips. It felt so sexy having him watch as I touched myself, pleasured myself. I lifted my fingers up, showing him how wet they were. 

I pulled against his hands, and he released my ankles. I lowered my feet to the ground and stood up, turning the chair to the opposite direction and then walking over to him slowly, never looking away from his sexy gaze. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I straddled his lap, facing him. I traced my pussy wet fingers over his lips, and he licked them. Mmmmm. Leaning down, I gave him a hot, wet kiss, tasting myself on his lips. His hands were on my hips, kneading me, urging me. As our kiss continued, I raised myself, moving my hips forward to where he guided me. As I lowered down, I felt his hard cock touch my inner thigh, and with a slight adjustment, he was against my wet heat. With both moaned as I slid down his thick length. Even as aroused as I was, it took a couple moments for my cunt to get used to his size. We started to move, a slow grind initially that quickly sped up, until I was pounding my pussy down onto him, hard and fast. 

Leaning back, I pulled off him for a second, and flipped my legs around until I was facing away from him. Hunter guided his cock back into my pussy as I pushed back, and I placed my hands onto the back of the chair. It was the perfect height to brace myself on, and I could raise and lower myself on his cock as his hands grabbed my breasts. Within a few more strokes, he was squeezing my breasts hard, pressing his face into my sweaty back, biting and kissing it. I ground on his cock faster, and as he shuddered in pleasure and groaned, I felt my orgasm start. I leaned back against him, my head resting on his shoulder, panting with the intensity of it all. 

As I came back to Earth, I was very conscious of Aaron, sitting right beside us. His eyes were wide, and I could tell how aroused he was by the live sex show that had occurred right beside him. I turned my head to Hunter, and gave him a hot kiss. That had been an amazing fuck. 

Standing up, I walked over to the side table, and grabbed two bottles of water and a couple large thick towels. I walked back, very conscious of the men watching my naked, sweaty body. I handed a bottle to Hunter. Spreading the towels out on the thick carpet, I opened the other bottle and took a long swallow. Time for round two. 

In front of Aaron, I reached for his hands, and pulled him to stand in front of me. At 5’6, he was closer to my height than the other guys, and I gave him a hot kiss as I put his hands on my hips. Pressing closer, his cock was pushing against my stomach and his hands where on my ass. When we’d been together before, he’d been very relaxed and playful. But today, I could tell he was really aroused, really close to the edge. I don’t think he’d been a subject at the school that long. Maybe it was the first final exam he’d been to.

I leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, for his ears only. “I’d heard that you are an amazing pussy eater, Aaron. Would you like to eat my pussy?” He moaned softly, and I knew I’d guessed right. He hadn’t minded kissing me right after I’d blown him last time. “Is it OK that it’s full of cum?” He eagerly nodded, and gave me a hot kiss. 

I pushed him towards the towels, and he got the idea. In seconds, he was lying on top of them. I went and stood over his face, facing towards his toes. His hands were sliding up my legs, and I lowered myself down, until my knees were on either side of his head. His hands were on my ass, urging me down. I lowered down, until I felt his mouth against my pussy. Immediately, I felt his tongue moving over me, firm, confident strokes. He was kissing, sucking, and licking everywhere. I could tell he loved the taste of all my pussy juice mixed with cum. Such a dirty boy. 

Moaning, I couldn’t help wiggling as his talented tongue worked over me. I reached out, and wrapped my hands around his hard cock. Below me, Aaron jumped and I heard him groan. As I stroked him, his hips followed my motions, and it felt like he was licking my clit even harder. His hands on my hips were digging into my flesh, and I stroked him faster. Within seconds, I was coming, hard. I screamed out, and Aaron kept up his intimate attentions, as I panted and shook. I felt Aaron tense up, and watched as he came, his cum shooting out over his chest and the back of my hand. I stroked him slowly, getting out every last drop. 

I rolled over onto my back, still panting. I’d never been eaten out that well. Truly amazing. I closed my eyes. When I opened them a couple moments later, Aaron was smiling down at me. He must have used the towel to wipe the juices off his face and the cum off his chest. I pulled him down over me, and gave him a deep grateful kiss.

“That was fucking amazing, Aaron,” I whispered into his ear. He smiled, looking pleased and satisfied. 

I was ready for a little nap, really, but one look up at the gorgeous men who were watching us was enough to make me get up. I picked up the towels and tossed them onto the bed. Walking towards the men, I walked around them, letting my hands trace over their shoulders and chests. Which one next, I pondered…

Making my decision, I grabbed Steven’s hand, and led him over to the bed. I gave him a hot kiss, running my hands down his back and grabbing his ass. His hands were busy, running over my body too. I turned in his arms, rubbing my ass against his hard cock. He ground against me, his hands on my hips. I bent down, and arranged the towels on the bed, and folded one to put on the floor. I turned around, and reached down to stroke Steven’s cock. It was so thick and hard. 

Moving away, I got up on the bed, and looking over at Drew, I gave him a wink. He smiled & nodded, knowing I was thinking of our night together. I looked up at Steven, and then turned over onto my back at the end of the bed, my feet pointing up towards the headboard. I adjusted the towel under my neck, and tilted my head over the edge of the bed, looking up at Steven. He smiled down at me, and dropped to his knees. Perfect. His cock was right even with my mouth, as he kneelt beside the bed. 

He pushed forward, and I eagerly sucked him into my mouth. I could tell he wasn’t going to last long, after watching all the sex, and I licked around the head of his cock, sucking and tasting his pre-cum. I felt his hands on my breasts, pinching my nipples, making them really hard. As I felt myself getting more aroused by his touch and having my mouth so full, he started to push deeper in my mouth. I tilted my head to a more comfortable angle, and he thrust in all the way, throat fucking me. He moaned, and really began to fuck me, using my mouth like a cunt. I loved it. His fingers grabbed my breasts, and his motions got rougher. He pulled his cock out of my mouth, and as I gasped for breath, he stroked his cock over my face, his hand a blur, and groaned loudly as he shot a huge load, each spurt hitting my face and neck. 

A second later, I felt a hand grab my ankle and drag me backwards so I was more fully on the bed. I looked around, but Steven was gone. Kent was on the bed with me, and straddling my chest. I felt around and grabbed a towel, wanting to wipe the cum off my face, but Kent grabbed my hand, pinning it against the bed.

“Leave it. I like seeing you covered with cum. In fact, I’m going to add more cum to your collection.” 

His hands pushed my breasts together, and he was pushing his hard cock between them, fucking my tits. My skin was sweaty, so at first it was sliding well. Soon, he was pressing his cock against my lips and I sucked him, feeling his seven-inch cock in my mouth for the first time. The head was very large. I got him really wet, and pushed my hands around my breasts, making them tight around his cock. His hands went to my shoulders, holding me in place as he pushed against me. His eyes were focused on my breasts, and sometimes on the cum that was all over my neck and face.

“That’s it, baby,” I moaned, “Fuck my tits. I want your cum all over my face, my mouth. I want to be your bukkake slut, covered in the cum of many, many men.” I opened my mouth, and licked over my top lip slowly. 

Soon, he was shooting cum all over my breasts and face. He pushed his cock into my mouth, letting me suck it clean. I felt almost dizzy, having so much sex in such a short period of time. I glanced over at the clock and I was relieved to see I had some time left. 

I stood up, wiping off my face and upper chest. I went over to the side table, and moved the tray of items to the floor, out of the way. I put a couple towels on the floor, and stood on them. Tilting back my head, I opened a bottle of water and poured it over my face, letting the water run over my sweaty, cum smeared face, and down my body. I grabbed another towel, and dried off. I guzzled the rest of the water. It would have been better to sleep for eight hours and have a shower, but I did what I could. 

Walking over to Drew, I tilted his face back and gave him a long, deep kiss. His kiss was eager and hot. Grabbing his large hand in mine, I lead him over to the side table, and I spread out one of the towels. I tried to hop up onto it, but I was a little too short. Drew took pity on me, and easily lifted me onto the table. It was fairly high, and sitting on the edge made me a few inches taller. 

I reached up, pulling his head down for another hot kiss. I was feeling very aroused again, after playing with Steven and Kent, and pulled Drew closer, loving the feel of his large body against mine. I stroked his cock, loving the feel of the silky skin over the hot hard length. Mmmmm 

Leaning back slightly, I bent my knees, put my feet on the edge of the table and spreading my legs. Drew was able to bend his knees slightly, and rubbed his cock along my wet cunt. I moaned as his eight-inch cock pushed inside, feeling so good. My legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer, deeper. His large hands were on my ass, holding me in place as he fucked me hard, his eyes on mine as he watched the pleasure flit over my expression with each stroke. I could feel my orgasm approaching, and needed it harder, faster. Reaching up, I grabbed his shoulders and tightened my legs around him, lifting my ass right up off the table. His large hands were on my ass, half-supporting me as I pushed myself up and down on his big cock, shaking with my pent-up desire. 

He took a step to the side, and there was something cool and smooth against my back. It was the mirror. I was able to lean my back against the glass, sliding up and down against it as we fucked. I saw something above my head, a curtain rod. Moving my hands from Drew’s shoulders to the rod, I kept my legs around him. Sometimes I was doing a pull-up motion, moving on his cock, and other times, I used it to brace myself against his thrusts. Neither of us was holding anything back, the sweat from our bodies making us slick. 

Drew lowered me to the floor, and bent me over at the waist. I hadn’t realized that we were standing at the end of the side table, and I was being draped over the table, with a towel below me. I eagerly stuck out my ass, and felt his cock sink in, deep. Doggy style, Drew pushed into me, hard and fast. As he fucked me, good and deep, I began to moan, I was so close to a huge orgasm. This position had his cock rubbing over my g-spot with every stroke. 

I felt something cool hit the small of my back. A second later, Drew put a bottle of lube on the table near my face. He must have grabbed it off the floor when we changed positions. Soon, the cool spot was scooped off my back, and Drew was spreading it over my asshole. I jumped at the sensation, the coolness quickly warming against my hot skin. Now, with each thrust of his cock, Drew pressed his finger against my ass. At first, I was tense and unsure. But as I sped towards orgasm, I relaxed and soon I could feel his finger sliding into me, spreading the lube inside as he stroked. A few more seconds, and I was shaking hard, coming apart, pulsing around his cock, buried deep in my cunt. 

Drew hadn’t cum, and as I pushed my face against the towel to soak my sweat, I felt him pull his finger out of my ass. But then, I felt his cock pulling out of my sensitive pussy, and pressing against the entrance of my ass.

“Drew, I don’t know…” I whispered, so tired.

“Shhhh… you know I’ll make it good for you. His finger was back in my ass, rubbing and playing. His other hand was between my legs, cupping my sex, finding my clit. My pussy responded to his touch easily, like it remembered our other night together. Two fingers were in my pussy, his thumb on my clit, incredibly rousing me again. I was pushing back against him. I was getting into his motions, when I felt him pressing against my ass firmly, his fingers rubbing hard against my clit. I relaxed, and opened to him, taking him in. He worked slowly, working his cock deeper and deeper into my ass, his fingers keeping me aroused. He began fucking me, the lube making his cock move smoothly, and he moaned.

“That’s it, Rachel. Fuck me back. You are taking my big cock in your little tight ass.” His hands were on my hips now, and he was moving faster, really starting to fuck me. I groaned at the sensation, feeling so full of his cock, in such a different way. I reached down and stroked my clit, rubbing harder as I sensed him getting close.

“That’s it, fuck my ass. Fill it up with cum.” I panted, wanting to feel him cumming in my ass, wanting to see how it felt. 

Drew moaned, pushing his cock in all the way, and then a couple more quick thrusts. After freezing for a second, I felt the warm heat and rubbed hard as my orgasm peaked, extending out my pleasure. Drew was leaning over my back, panting and sweaty. 

A couple minutes later, he helped me sit up on the edge of the side table. The other guys came over, and carried me over to the bed. I noticed that they all had erections. 

“Um, guys….” I started, my eyes wide, “I’m not supposed to touch more than one guy at a time.”

Hunter laughed, and pointed to the clock. It was fifteen minutes past the hour. Drew was pulling the curtain in front of the mirror. The test time was definitely over and I was the last one scheduled for the day. I could relax.

I looked around me. Drew had opened a bottle of water, drinking it down quickly. All the other guys were on the bed with me, stroking their cocks slowly. I smiled.

“So, what did you boys have in mind?” I asked, running my hands down my body slowly, loving the way their eyes hungrily followed the motion.

Kent moved closer, the hand stroking his cock speeding up. “Before, you mentioned a lovely little word…. Bakkuke.” The other guys moved closer, and I was turned on, seeing them all stroking their cocks. It was a night full of naughty firsts for me, or so it seemed. I would be going home tomorrow, and after a month of sex, it seemed only fitting to finish up with being coated in several loads of cum. A dirty, nasty act after all the cocks I’d stroked and sucked and fucked. All the cum I’d seem this month, and here was the finale. 

Aaron was stroking his cock very close to my mouth, and I turned my face to the side to suck on the tip. He moaned, and pulled his hand away so I could suck it. After a few seconds, another cock rubbed against my cheek, and I let Aaron go back to stroking his to turn my head the other way. Hunter’s cock slid into my mouth, sliding back and forth against my tongue. Steve was on the other side, and he pressed the head of his cock against my lips. I wrapped my hands around both cocks, and moved them so the heads were against my lips, kissing, licking and sucking on both. The guys groaned, turned on by the sight as well as the sensation. Kent was rubbing his prick against my nipples, pinching them hard sometimes, making me squirm. 

I felt the bed dip, and was glad it was a king size when Drew got on, laying on his side near my feet. He had a bottle of oil with him and a naughty smile. I felt him rubbing oil all over my pussy and ass, and relaxed, knowing he would give me nothing but sensational orgasms. 

A few minutes later, I was talking turns sucking the cocks of Hunter, Aaron and Steven, sometimes sucking more than one cock into my mouth at the same time. Kent had found the sash from the robe, and was wrapping it around my breasts, and rubbing his cock against them. Drew’s fingers were working into my well-fucked cunt. 

Kent pinched my nipples hard, and I flinched with the pain. Being so aroused, I knew I could take more than normal, and it just turned me on. He fucked my tits, bound tightly with the sash. Oil in my cleavage helped him stroke hard and fast. He moaned, and moved quickly off the bed, coming to the end to stroke his cock over my face, watching as I continued sucking the other guys’ cocks. His cum shot out, as hard as the first time, and I quickly closed my eyes. It hit my cheeks, my nose, and some was even on my forehead. 

Aaron moaned, and pulled out my mouth, the head of his cock against my cheek when he came. It dripped over cheeks, and down to my neck and hairline. Hunter and Steven were practically at the same time. One came against my lips, and I let the cum drip down from my chin. I even had cum on one of my eyelids, which kept me from opening my eyes. 

The bed moved, and I could sense they were moving off the bed. Only Drew remained, working his fingers, rubbing my g-spot every time, his thumb on my clit. Kent was back, standing over me at the end of the bed.

“I’m taking your picture, Rachel. A picture just for you. Covered with cum and being fisted, as you cum again. A good portrait of a good little slut.” I could hear the click of the camera, and I moaned. Drew had worked his hand into me, and he was fisting me, pumping and twisting it. I couldn’t do anything but respond, cumming hard again and again to the overwhelming sensations of the night. 

***

I woke up around noon the next day, back in my own room. How I’d gotten back to my room, I had no idea. I was showered and wearing clean PJs even. I felt a little sore everywhere.

On the bedside table, there was a bouquet of flowers. I opened the card. “Thanks for the amazing night. We will miss you – The guys” I shook my head. There was a bottle of water & a couple headache pills in a cup. I took them, and my parched throat felt better. The other thing on the table was a large manila envelope.

I pulled out several sheets from the envelope. A certificate of completion. A letter detailing the perks of being a graduate of the program, including discounts for return visits. Return Visits??!? The last sheet was my test scores. Apparently, the judges had been impressed by my creativity and stamina. Well, I doubted I’d get that creative for a while. Stamina was definitely gone for now. I put it all back into the envelope. 

There was one other envelope on the table that I’d almost missed. Opening it up, a handful of pictures fell out. Skin, lots of skin. I looked closer. Holy shit, that’s me!

The shots were well done. Close ups of part of my face, lovingly tracing the tracks of cum across my cheek. My breasts, tied up with a black satin sash, nipples very hard and red. My cunt, with only Drew’s large wrist showing, his hand invisible inside me. Nothing that anyone could identify me with, just body parts telling a very dirty story. Forever reminders of my last night here.

Ten minutes later, I was all packed and heading out the door. Ready to go home. Ready for a new life. 

xxx  
To be continued. Feedback welcome!  
I don't own Glee


	10. Home Again

*** Home Again ***

My eyes flicked up from my novel, checking the stop. Three more before mine. Before I could glance down at my book again, something caught my eye. The train had cleared out a lot, so only a few people were sitting scattered around. Right across from me was sitting a man. A very attractive man, reading a newspaper. 

He was dressed simply in an untucked white button-up shirt layered over a white t-shirt showing at his unbuttoned collar, and dark jeans. He was slouched in his seat, with his leg crossed, with his ankle resting on his other leg’s knee. Dark eyes peered out from the tousled hair hanging over his forehead. His full lips had a bit of a smirk. 

I blinked slowly, taking him in, and realized I was staring. I dropped my gaze to my book, not really able to concentrate on the words anymore. Whenever I glanced up, the dark stranger was still there, looking fascinating. He ran his hand through his hair, and the dark strands fell back around his face. 

I shifted in my seat, and crossed my legs, and noticed that his eyes followed the motion. I was tempted to pull at the hem of my dress, feeling like he could see too much leg. But then, I stopped myself. I had defaulted into my old patterns, being shy and invisible. But I was dressed in a tight red dress and strappy heels. Not exactly a cloak of invisibility. 

Let him look, I thought to myself. Taking out my lipstick and compact, I slowly applied a fresh coat of lipstick. When I glanced over at the stranger, his eyes are still on me, a sexy smile playing on his lips. He smiles like a man who knows he’s sexy, knows how to what to do with a woman. His confidence is attractive, yet I wanted to be the one to lure him in. Get him. I met his gaze, looking through my eyelashes, my fingers toying with the hem of my dress. 

My stop arrived, and I get off the train. Without looking, I know he’s followed me off, even through the crowd. I can feel him nearby. I walk slowly, letting my hips sway, feeling his gaze on my ass. 

On the street level, I walk down half a block, and then enter an upscale bar. I order a red wine, and sip it, sitting on a stool at the bar. Within two minutes, I had company. 

“You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.” His voice was a low drawl. He sat on the barstool next to mine. Up close, he was even more appealing. Keep it cool, girl. 

I turned to him, and gave him a slow smile. “I’m surprised. Not even one cheesy pick-up line?”

His smile was pure flirt. “Well, I rejected the really bad ones, like ‘I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?’” He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I chuckled. 

“Or ‘My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U’” I shot back. 

He looked me over slowly. “Are you a parking ticket? 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.” I burst out laughing at that one. 

I held out my hand. “I’m Rachel.”

He shook his head. “Really, the parking ticket line worked?” He looked at me incredulously, and then relaxed back into his easy smile. He shook my hand, his grip firm and warm. “Evan.” 

The bartender came over, and Evan ordered a scotch, and a second wine for me. He was easy to talk to, but I can hardly recall what he was saying. I was so focused on watching his eyes, and his mouth as he spoke, drank and smiled at me. He worked in the music industry as a sound mixer or something like that. 

After finishing his drink, Evan got up to go to the washroom. It was in the back of the bar, down a hallway. I was glad to have a few minutes of quiet alone time. Sipping my wine, I looked into the mirror behind the bar. What was I doing? Talking to some stranger I’d seen on the subway? I really should get home. 

Instead, I smirked to myself, hopped off the barstool and went down the hallway. When Evan opened the bathroom door, I was standing right there, in the doorway, facing him. He smiled down at me, and before he could even react to me being there, I dragged his head down and kissed him. A full, rich kiss that left us gasping when he lifted his head, smiling down at me. 

“Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” He whispered, letting his hands slid down over my curves. I gave him a wicked grin, and backed him into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

Lifting me up, he sat me on the edge of the counter, stepping between my legs to press against me closer. I couldn’t get enough. Our kisses were hot, deep, eager. My hands were digging into his back, pulling him closer. Under his hands, my dress was slipping up my legs, and I was glad I wasn’t wearing stockings today. Just bare legs and tiny panties. Feeling his hands glide along my bare thighs, I shivered and could feel my pussy tingle in response. Yes yes yes. This was crazy, but I loved it.

Suddenly, he was on his knees in front of me, pushing my dress up. I grabbed the hem, pulling it to my waist to give him access. He looked up at my face as he kissed along my skin, and I loved seeing the heat in his eyes. Evan's mouth moved up my inner thigh, and I shifted on the counter, widening my legs. I shivered at the brush of his light whiskers against my sensitized skin, and I could feel my nipples tightening. His fingers pushed my panties to the side, and his face was right between my legs. Sexy eyes looked up at me as he flicked his tongue over my clit, and took on a satisfied look as I moaned. This man knew what he was doing, and loved doing it. I moaned, putting my hands on the counter behind me to lean back, opening my legs even wider. 

A few months ago, I would never had imagined that I’d be in a public washroom with a man I’d just picked up of the subway, relaxing into his attentions, soaking in the pleasure. I felt totally free, excited, turned on by the risk of it. Reaching down, I pushed his dark hair off his face, digging my hands into his scalp. Evan alternated between light, slow strokes over my clit, teasing flicks over my pussy lips, and pushing his tongue into my cunt, thrusting into it. 

“Yes, yes, just like that… “ I moaned, feeling my orgasm gathering. Evan pushed two fingers inside me, and concentrated his lips and tongue against my clit, sucking, kissing, biting, licking. I came hard, crying out as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over me, leaving me shaking from its intensity. It had been a week since I’d had sex last.

When I opened my eyes, Evan was standing over me, and leaned down to give me a hot kiss. I could smell and taste myself on his mouth, and it turned me on. 

“You have such a nice, hot, juicy cunt. I can’t wait to fuck it.” His hot whisper against my ear had me moving my hands to his belt, quickly undoing it and his fly to push his clothes down. I stroked his cock with both hands, loving how thick and hard he felt.

“I want to taste you…” I made a motion to move off the counter, but Evan held me in place. He had a condom package in his hand, and was ripping it open. I smoothed the condom down his length, glancing up at his eyes. I loved seeing that heat in them, knowing he was as hot for me as I was for him. Knowing I could match his passion, satisfy him.

Evan pushed into me hard, deep, right up to the hilt on the first stroke. He knew I was hot and wet enough to take it. My hands were on his bare ass, pulling him in for each deep stroke, wanting every inch, wanting to be pounded, fucked. Hard and fast, just the way I needed it. 

Evan pulled out, panting. “Turn over, I want to see that sweet ass as I fuck you.” I scrambled off the counter, and bent over, my elbows resting on the hard surface. His hands pushed my dress up, and in seconds, his cock was pushing back into my hungry cunt. I pushed back against his thrusts, savouring the feel of his hardness rubbing against my g-spot. He stroked over my ass, kneading into my flesh. 

I glanced up, and the mirror showed the erotic tableau clearly. Evan's expression was intent as he pushed into me with his fast strokes, his clothes and hair rumpled. My ass up in the air, naked above my rucked up dress. My face was flushed, and my eyes shining. I couldn’t take my eyes off the image, pushing back harder against Evan, squeezed his cock with my internal muscles, seeing the reaction on Evan's face. 

The last few strokes sent me over again, and Evan moaned as he pounded against me, racing to catch up and join me. His hands were on my shoulders, yanking me hard back against him, and then squeezing them hard as he came. I watched his face in the mirror, loving the ability to see the pleasure on it. 

Afterwards, we dressed and straightened our clothes in silence. It had been such an intense experience. 

As I turned to the door, Evan turned me and pushed me back against the door, kissing me deeply. He pushed a business card into my hand. “Call me sometime, Rachel. I want to see you again.”

****

At home, I ran a bubble bath and sunk into the deep hot water with a sigh. I’d made the effort, laughing to myself, as I’d turned on the music, lit the candles and poured myself a glass of wine. It was a bit cheesy, but I couldn’t deny that it was nice to relax in this atmosphere. I closed my eyes, and thought back onto what happened earlier.

It had been exciting, fantastic. But should I keep Evan's card? Would I call him? Did he want to date, or just have sex? He was attractive, but did we even have enough in common to date? And if it was just sex, could I do that kind of relationship? Keep a list of men I could call up whenever I wanted some good sex?

He was incredible though. Gorgeous, sexy, and so good with his mouth. I wouldn’t mind having a night with him, and explore all the options. I imagined him in the bath with me right now, being able to spread the bubbles over his skin, and then having him naked on my bed. Being able to explore every inch of his skin with my hands and mouth. 

And why not? We were consenting adults, and as long as we were honest with each other, what would the problem be? What if one of us developed deeper feelings? That could be uncomfortable. Maybe just keep it casual, and not see each other too often. See other people also. 

Should I only spend time with men I was dating, where there was a possibility of a relationship? Did I even want a relationship at this time? 

It had been a week since I’d gotten back from the school, and I was still adjusting to regular life. The first couple days, I’d gone to bed early, enjoying being back in my own bed. The first day back to work had been a little strange. I tried on three outfits while getting dressed, but everything felt bland and baggy. I settled on a simple black dress, belting it so it didn’t feel as loose. My co-workers welcomed me back happily, all complimenting my new haircut, saying that I looked healthy and good. They all nagged me not to let my vacation time build up so much again. I had been forced to take off the 5 weeks or lose it, and luckily it was a quiet time at work, so I didn’t feel bad taking it all at once. 

Walking to the subway after work, a mannequin in a store window caught my eye. It was a store I would have never gone into before. On a whim, I went in. Two hours later, I left, weighed down with bags. Julia in the store was around my age, and had a great sense of style. She pushed me to try on things I never would have normally, and I quickly learned to follow her suggestions. I would definitely be coming back for her help in the future. 

While not overtly low cut or showing a lot of skin, my new look attracted a lot more attention than I’d ever experienced before. There was something about wearing sexy heels, and a dress that fit my body well. In the subway, walking down the street, at the gym, at work, I’d noticed men looking me over. Caught their gaze on my legs, my breasts, my ass. I’d learned to ignore most of the attention, because when I smiled or acknowledged it, the men would approach me and chat me up. A few casual comments in a line at Starbucks would lead to the man wanting to buy me my latte. If our comments were at all flirty, they would usually ask me out for a drink or dinner. So far, I’d declined all the offers, and dissuaded the attentions. Let them think I wasn’t interested or that I was already in a relationship. 

I sighed in my bath, finishing off the glass of wine. I needed to figure out how to handle men in my regular life. How to feel comfortable with appreciative looks from strangers. How to flirt casually with guys, without it translating to me being interested in more. And dating! How many dates before it’s OK to have sex? Did I want to be someone’s girlfriend, tied down in a serious relationship?

Laughing, I got out of the bathtub and towelled off. I smoothed lotion all over my skin, and pictured a man doing this for me. I wasn’t ready for a relationship. I needed time, maybe months or a year, to get used to being this new version of myself. Time to flirt, date, and have fun. And have sex. Lots of sex. Before the school, I’d had years of bad sex, and avoiding sex because of my problems. One month of sex at the school hadn’t caught me up on all the sex I’d missed. It would be bad to jump right into a relationship, when I really wanted to go out and play. 

So, it was time to date for fun, not seeking a relationship, and have sex with the guys I wanted to. I slipped into bed with a few toys, and spent an hour playing, imagining the fun I would be having soon.

***

“You can’t keep your hands off me, can you?” I laughed at Luke’s comment, looking up at his blue eyes. I had looped my arm over his as we walked into the crowded party, enjoying snuggling up to his muscular frame. 

Giving him a flirty smile, I replied ,“Can you blame me?” as we headed over towards the bar. While Luke ordered our drinks, I took a moment to look over his body, well shown off by his tailored suit. I’d seen him in only sweaty gym clothes before now, so it was nice to see how well he cleaned up. Freshly showered, clean shaved and smelling of a delicious cologne, it was very hard to keep my distance. He was 6’2, well muscled without being bulky, and a handsome face. But what attracted me the most was his fun and flirty manner. He made me laugh, working out on the treadmill next to mine at the gym. 

Heading over to the windows, we looked out over the skyline so well displayed by being on the top floor of this tall building. 

Luke nodded towards a building on the left. “That’s my apartment building, just over there. I thought you should know.”

I rolled my eyes. “And why is that essential knowledge for me?”

Luke put his hand on my upper back, on the bare skin above my turquoise dress. My skin tingled at the contact. He leaned closer, and said in a low voice near my ear, “Well, in case you get any indecent ideas, of course. If you are going to attack me, I’d prefer if you could drag me off to my apartment first.” 

I leaned in closer, getting right up to his ear as if I was going to whisper something naughty. Instead, I kissed his neck, and gently bit into his earlobe. He smelled fantastic. Yes, I was going to definitely haul Luke back to his apartment by the end of the night. If I lasted that long. Already, my pussy was getting wet in anticipation.

The last few months had been wonderful. Day by day, I had grown more comfortable with the attention from men. I had learned how to subtly check them out, and then encourage the ones I felt attracted to. Flirting usually led to a date. They were all great guys, and very fun to be with. And the sex had been fantastic. And like the school promised, the men were all amazed at my skills. Everyone I’d dated wanted to go out again, sending me flowers and presents, and many offers for exciting adventures. 

It was a little like shopping at great candy store. So many tasty treats to try out. I was dating guys that I never would have before. Trying out what it was like to date a businessman, a doctor, a policeman, a jock. My little black book was getting pretty full. On a night when I wanted to see a comedy and get fucked in a no-nonsense way, I could call up Scott. When I wanted a fancy French dinner and hours of oral, I could call up Victor. They all knew I wasn’t looking for anything serious. 

Luke stepped back and gave me a warning look. “Behave, Rachel.”

I arched an eyebrow at him. I took a step closer, getting back in his space. 

Luke laughed, and stepped away again. “I’ll go get us another drink. Be right back.”

Turning, I looked back out the window, and sipping the last of my wine. In the darkness of the window, I could see the reflection of someone tall coming to stand behind me. 

I spun around, “That was fast…” But the words caught in my throat. It wasn’t Luke. It was Wade. Wade, the boyfriend from several years before who had treated me like crap. The guy who was great at first, until he knew I was emotional involved with him, and then systematically broke me down. By the time we were over, I was an emotional wreck, my self-esteem at an all time low. 

Funny how appearances can be so deceiving. He was 6’1, had thick, dark hair, large dark eyes, and an athletic body. He could be charming and funny. It wasn’t surprising that so many women were attracted to him. I’d felt like a princess when we had first dated, so lucky to have him notice me. Now, having him look me over made my blood run cold.

“So, what do you think of the band?” Wade smiled, taking a sip of his whiskey on the rocks. 

“I like them. They have some fun lyrics.” I shrugged my shoulder, looking towards the bar. Luke was still there, waiting to get our drinks. 

“I must confess. I saw you from across the room, and couldn’t take my eyes off of you. As soon as your date left, I made my way over.” Wade’s look was intent, interested. Holy shit. He doesn’t recognize me. We had dated for about 6 months, years ago, and he doesn’t remember at all. 

I met his gaze, steadily, my expression flat. Wade’s smile dimmed.

Luke returned at that moment, holding our drinks. “They ran out of Shiraz so I got you a Malbec instead. Hope that is OK.” I took the glass he held out to me, smiling my thanks. Luke looked over at Wade, an assessing glance. 

Luke put his arm around my waist, drawing me close to his side. Clearly a possessive gesture that was premature in our relationship, but I didn’t mind it. Luke and Wade engaged in small talk, and I could feel Wade’s eyes on me. I could tell he was irked that I hadn’t reacted to his little speech. He’d said something like it to me when we’d met years ago. Obviously, it was something he said to all women. 

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, giving Luke an apologetic look for leaving him with Wade. I’d make it up to him later. 

After leaving the bathroom, I looked for Luke by the windows but he wasn’t there. I looked around for him, and Wade was standing in my way, by the entrance to the hallway. Shit.

“Oh, there you are. I wanted another chance to talk with you without that guy pawing you.” Wade’s smile was back, the wattage turned up to dazzling. I wasn’t buying it.

I took a step back, and bumped against the wall. Wade took a step forward, crowding me. Suddenly I felt very small next to his large body. 

“Please, I’m here with someone else.” I tried to move past him, but Wade didn’t budge. He put a hand up against the wall near my head, making me feel even more surrounded.

He smiled down at me. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I have my BMW right out front and we can grab a late dinner at Octavio. It is quieter and we can chat, really get to know each other.” Octavio was a very fancy restaurant, known for their elegant patio by the water, romance served up along with the basket of warm bread. 

Wow. Had I ever been drawn in by all this? I looked up at him, seeing him for who he really was. He looked older, the late nights and drinking obviously catching up with him. The buttons on his shirt seemed a little tight around his waistband. Obviously, he wasn’t going to the gym as much, and had gained a little weight. He was flaunting his money. He acted very interested and intense, but it morphed quickly into being controlling and jealous last time.

I stood up straighter, and looked at him directly in the eyes. I took a step towards him, and Wade backed up a step. “No, I am not interested. Please leave me alone.” I turned and walked away, my heart pounding in my chest, but feeling satisfied. Part of me wanted to go back and punch him in the face, crash his car, ruin him financially, embarrass him in public or any other of ways I fantasized about to bring him down. But doing that would be petty revenge, and it would only show him how much he’d affected me. He’d already taken up too much of my energy. I wouldn’t give him any more.

Stepping up beside Luke, I slid my arm around his waist, under his suit jacket. He looked down at me, his eyes warm. 

“You were right. I can’t keep my hands off of you, and really am glad your apartment is close by. Can we leave? I really feel the need to attack you.” My hands were playing with the waistband of his pants, under his suit jacket. I dragged my nails over his lower back, covered with his dress shirt. 

Luke smiled, his eyes heating up. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming back when I saw you talking with that guy over there.” He leaned down, and gave me a deep kiss. “I’d love to get out of here with you.” He grabbed my hand and was leading me out when he stopped. 

“Dillon!” Luke grabbed a young guy’s shoulders enthusiastically. I watch, bemused, as they smiled and talked together. Dillon was in his late 20’s, about 5’7, slim, with dark curly hair. 

Luke looked over to me, apologetically. “Rachel, you need to meet my friend Dillon here. We worked together a few years ago, had a great time, but I haven’t seen him since then.” Dillon shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. 

“It’s great meeting you, Dillon.” I smiled at him, and then turned to Luke. “Luke, why don’t you two go out for drinks & catch up. I’ll grab a cab home & see you in a few days.” 

Luke looked over at me, and then smiled slowly. “Look, why don’t we all go back to my apartment for a few drinks. I promise you’ll like Dillon & I make a mean mojito.” 

What the hell, I thought. I’ll go for a drink or two & grab a cab home from there. It was pretty early still.

Luke’s apartment was very modern, but comfortable. I sat on the leather sofa while Luke mixed up the mojitos and Dillon flipped through Luke’s record collection. Pretty soon, I was on my third drink and feeling very relaxed. Dillon and Luke were telling me stories about the practical jokes they pulled on each other when they worked together, making me laugh often. 

Luke was right, I really did like Dillon. It turned out that he’d been out of touch with everyone because he’d been travelling and living overseas for a few years. He told us about some of his adventures and the things he’d learned. 

I was lying on the sofa, and Dillon was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa near my feet. Luke got up to go to the washroom, and Dillon moved up on the sofa, lifting up my feet and putting them in his lap. My shoes were off, and he rubbed my bare feet with his hands. It felt good, and I moaned.

“Hey, leave my girl alone.” Luke commented, coming back into the room. 

“No, no, let him continue, his touch feels heavenly,” I waved my hand at Luke, feeling very relaxed. Three mojitos and a foot rub. I should do this every day after work. I moaned again when Dillon’s hands rubbed along my arches. 

Luke moved over to the end of the sofa, and bent over to give me a kiss. I kissed him back, and Luke responded. Suddenly, he froze and glanced down to the end of the sofa, and laughed. “Sorry, Dillon. I forgot you were there for a second.” 

Dillon shook his head. “Don’t stop on my account. I like watching you two together.” His hands were still on my feet, and he moved them up slightly to rub my ankles and lower legs. Mmmmm Two young sexy men. I looked up at Luke, waiting to see how he’d react to Dillon’s veiled suggestion. 

Luke shook his head and smiled slowly. But he leaned down and kissed me again, and it got hot and heavy pretty quickly. His hands slid down to into my dress, stroking my breasts, making my nipples harden. 

Dillon moved my foot into his lap, and I could feel his hardness through his black jeans. I kneaded my toes against him, and his hands slid up my legs. Mmmmm. 

Luke moved back, and pushed on my shoulder until I sat up on the sofa. Dillon grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward, towards him. I laughed, feeling a little off balance. I shifted so I was on my knees and swung a leg over Dillon, straddling his lap. I leaned down, and kissed Dillon, while he slid his hand up under my dress, along my thighs. Mmmmm he could really kiss. 

I felt a pulling on my dress, and realized Luke had moved to stand behind me, and he was unzipping my dress. When it was undone, both he and Dillon were taking it off me. I was only wearing a lacy turquoise bra and panties now. I got off the sofa, and walked over to the hallway, stopping and turning back to the men, knowing they were watching my every move. 

“Well, are you two going to join me in the bedroom?” I said, in my best sultry voice. It made me smile to see how fast they both scrambled to my side. 

In the bedroom, I pulled back the covers, and crawled onto the bed. I stacked up the pillows, and laid down. “I’m feeling a bit under-dressed.” I commented. Clothes went flying. 

Soon, they were lying on either side of me, naked. I undid the front clasp of my bra, and they both helped me slip it off. Dillon was sucking and licking my left nipple, and Luke was stroking my right breast. I writhed in pleasure, feeling so aroused at their touch. Luke moved down to suck on my other nipple, and I moaned. Feeling their mouths both on me at the same time was so good. 

Luke’s hands were busy, tugging down my panties. Naked, I spread my legs to his touch. “Mmmmm you are so wet, Rachel.” He shifted on the bed, reaching over into the bedside table drawer, and pulling out a handful of condoms, and putting them on the tabletop. He tore one open, pushing it down over his erection. Dillon leaned over, and kissed me as I felt Luke shifting on the bed, kneeling between my legs. 

Luke pushed his cock into me slowly, and I savoured every inch. He filled my cunt perfectly, and I wrapped my legs around him, loving the feel of him inside me. Dillon rubbed his cock against my cheek, and I turned my head to take him in my mouth. His cock was quite thick, so I could only fit the head in my mouth, sucking and licking the tip, making him moan. 

Luke’s strokes were speeding up, and I was getting close too. Dillon pulled his cock out of my mouth, and tapped Luke on the shoulder. Luke froze, looking up at Dillon’s face, his cock still deep inside me. 

“Don’t cum yet, man.” Dillon told him, his face earnest. “Let’s do her tantric-style.” 

Luke shook his head. “What the fuck are you talking about?” 

Dillon smiled. “Look, I haven’t studied it in depth, but I was with this girl who showed me some stuff, and it was fucking amazing. Basically, everytime you are about to cum, you stop and let yourself cool down a bit. Then go at it again. See how long you can hold off cumming. And when you finally do, it’s the best orgasm you have ever had.” 

“Ok, I’m game if Rachel is OK with it.” He looked down at me, and I nodded, up for trying it. 

“Cool. Now, move aside and let me have a turn.” Dillon moved to the end of the bed, stroking his cock, still shiny with my saliva, and slid a condom on. 

Luke moved off the bed, and watched as Dillon moved between my legs. His cock felt a lot different pushing into me, thicker, but not as long. Dillon wasn’t as tall as Luke, but he made up for it with his youthful energy. Luke had taken off his condom and was stroking his cock while he watched us fucking. I was getting close to cumming again, and grabbed Dillon’s ass. 

But a few strokes more, and Dillon was pulling away. I moaned, disappointed that he was stopping, but Luke was there, nudging me over into a doggy-style position, and within seconds, he had on a fresh condom and was pushing back inside me. 

This went on for awhile, switching back and forth between both men, changing positions. For me, the fucking was almost constant, and I hovered at the edge of having an orgasm for ages. Finally, I was atop of Luke, grinding on his cock, and Dillon could tell I was close. He reached down and rubbed my clit as I fucked Luke, and I was moaning.

“Yes, yes, yes…. Don’t stop…. Please…” Luke’s hands were digging into my hips, and I could tell he was getting close too. Just a few more strokes, I begged mentally, hoping he wouldn’t pull away again. 

Dillon’s fingers sped up on my clit, rubbing it in circles, and I pushed until Luke’s long cock was all the way inside me, deep, and froze. Luke’s hands came up, and he grabbed my breasts, pinching my hard nipples. “That’s it baby, cum on my cock…” he moaned, his cock seeming to be even harder and thicker deep inside me. 

My pussy spasmed, and I could only moan with the hard contractions around his cock, milking it with my long, intense orgasm. I panted, trying to catch my breath, as the shuddering took over my body for a blissful eternity. Luke rolled me onto my back, and moved away, smiling. 

I shook my head as Dillon moved over me, “I don’t know, Dillon…” That orgasm had been so intense, I think I was done for a week. Maybe two.

“It will be OK, baby… you’ll see.” Dillon cajoled, leaning down to kiss me as he started rubbing his hardness against my sensitive clit. Soon he pushed gently into my sensitive cunt, fucking me slowly until I was returning his thrusts. He lowered himself down, lying on top of me, and rolled over so he was on his back. I smiled, and moved up to sitting position, fucking Dillon slowly, raising and lowering my hips. 

Luke stood at the end of the bed, and pushed on my back until my chest was pressed up against Dillon’s. Dillon’s cock was still deep in my cunt. I felt Luke’s cock rubbing against my ass, and I gasped. He worked his cock in slowly, pushing it deeper and deeper into my ass. His cock was well lubed, but still it felt tight. It was exciting, but scary. Having such a hard orgasm minutes before, and all the mojitos had definitely helped me relax enough to take it. 

“That’s it, baby. You are taking both our cocks.” Luke kissed my back, and began to fuck my ass, slowly moving back and forth. Soon, Dillon’s hands grabbed my hips, and he was pushing his hips up, moving his thick cock inside my tight pussy. I moaned at the sensation, shocked that we were doing this. Slowly, we learned the rhythm that worked best, and sped up, fucking together. 

“Yes, yes… Don’t stop… I want you to cum.” I panted, wanting them to join me with the orgasm I could feel building. We rocked together, and I loved being so amazingly full of cock, stuffed full. “Yes, fuck me, pound me, fuck me raw…” 

The guys started to really move, ready to cum hard after waiting so long. Their hands were grabbing me everywhere, holding me tight so I could take each thrust. We were sweaty and hot, sticking together. 

Luke yanked his cock out of my ass, and pushed off his condom, stroking his cock hard and fast. Dillon rolled me over on my back, getting up on his knees to pound my cunt, his motions practically a blur. Luke moved up to my side, panting as he watched us fucking, my breasts bouncing with the motions. Moaning, shot after shot of cum burst out of his cock, arching over my body and splashing down over my breasts and stomach. Dillon groaned as he watched that, and he shoved himself deep. My hands were on his ass, feeling him shaking and shuddering, closing his eyes tight. 

I was rubbing my clit hard, so close to the edge. Dillon had taken off his condom, and was letting the cum drip out of it all over my breasts, adding his load to Luke’s, rubbing it all over my skin. With a gasp, I came again, moaning at the intense sensations.

We napped, but woke up several times for more. It felt too good to resist. I was well and truly fucked in every way possible that night. 

***

In the morning, Luke went downstairs with us to say goodbye. I was holding hands with both of them. Dillon hailed a cab, as he had to rush off to a meeting. I gave him a hot kiss goodbye. When he was gone, Luke grabbed me, pulling me back against him and kissing my neck.

“Come back upstairs. Let’s fuck all day, just the two of us.” He whispered in my ear.

Even after a crazy night of sexy, feeling his body against mine and hearing his voice was tempting. But I really needed to get some sleep to be ready for work tomorrow. Give my poor body a rest.

I smiled at him, and pulled away slowly. “Tempting, but I’ll have to take a raincheck. Call me later.” I turned around and gave him a light kiss. “Go on in. I’m going to grab a coffee at that corner café before I hop into a cab.” 

Luke nodded, and turned to go back inside the apartment building. His hair was all messed up, mostly from me running my hands through it all night. 

I smiled, and starting walking down to the corner. My wrap didn’t cover my rumpled turquoise cocktail dress very well, so it was obvious that I’d been out for the night. Oh well, I shrugged. I wasn’t the first one going home in the morning in the previous night’s outfit. 

I was jerked out of my bemused state by someone large stepping into my path. I looked up. Wade. What the…?

“Rachel.” He said in a low tone. 

Shit, he had finally recognized me. Remembered my name, and I could tell by his eyes that he remembered our whole history.

“What are you doing here, Wade?” I managed to keep my voice pretty calm, even. Did he live near here? Or had he followed me here? It wouldn’t surprise me if he had. 

“At that party, I kept having a nagging thought that you were more than just a pretty face. It wasn’t until you were leaving with those guys that I remembered.” 

I shrugged my shoulders, wanting to keep walking. 

His handsome face transformed to the ugly sneer I remembered so well. “Guys you spent the night with, obviously. I can’t believe my eyes, a girl who couldn’t even handle one guy in bed. I remember all those times in bed where I tried to teach you, and you were hopeless.” 

I looked Wade straight in the eyes, unflinching. Years ago, statements like that would make me crumble, crying. And he’d know he had got to me, and the insults would continue, on and on. 

But this time, I simply nodded. “Yes, totally hopeless.” I shrugged my shoulders.

With a flick of my hand, I waved down a cab, and was on my way. Leaving Wade in my dust. 

xxx  
That's it. Thanks for reading my smut. :D  
Feedback welcome.  
I don't own Glee.


End file.
